Forgive me
by ecl1ps3
Summary: What if Azusa is in bad condition, what if it's not easily be cured ? What would Tsubaki do? Would he be ready to take care of his sick twin or will his anger blind him … Brotherly love fic, Please Be nice it's my first fic .
1. In the begining

Hello guys, welcome to my first fic. So basically I was inspired by the novel and anime, to tell you the truth I wish to see more Tsubaki and Azusa brotherly interaction as well as Azusa with the other brother, hence the creation of this fic. Well let's just head off to the story! Hopefully all of you will enjoy this. By the way the story line would start before Azusa faint, basically during his sick days .

Disclaimer : I do not own Brother conflict, all credits go to Mizuno-sensei

* * *

Azusa wake up with a pounding headache, he lay on his bed for a few minutes hoping it will go away. After a while he feels a bit better, thinking this is the best that he could hope for, he began preparing for the day.

"_I should ask for Ukyou-niisan for some medicine" _sitting on his bed he sighed while massaging his temple.

He decided to go to the fifth floor and join the other for breakfast even though he doesn't feel like having one, thinking about breakfast makes his stomach churned. Closing his door, he look to the right to see Tsubaki room. Without thinking his feet bought him to the front of his twin room.

"_Should I wake Tsubaki?"_ he raised his right fist to knock, but stop mid-air when he remembered how pissed his twin is with him last night. He was a bit hurt that Tsubaki is angry with him, turning he resume his earlier plan to go to the fifth floor.

When the elevator door opens, he feels a sudden bout of nausea from the smell of breakfast. He walks toward the dining with a hand on his mouth; he is surpise to find almost all of his brothers are sitting on the dinig table having breakfast.

"Ah good morning Azusa" Masaomi is the first one to see him going down the stair.

"Morning Masa-nii" Azusa greeted his brother before sitting down opposite of Wataru, who is munching on his breakfast.

"Azusa-san good morning,"Ema came from the kitchen holding a plate, before putting the plate in front of Azusa.

Azusa thanked her but one look at his breakfast makes him green to the gil, Azusa couldn't help but holding a hand to his mouth again, afraid that his stomach would rebel.

Kaname who is sitting on the opposite left of Azusa, realize that his brother doesn't look so well, "nee A-chan Are you alright?"

His question makes everyone on the table stopped their activities and turned to look at Azusa. Even the quiet Iori began to observe his brother. Masaomi being the good doctor began asking him question.

"Azusa, are you not feeling so good?"Masaomi rise up from his chair, wanting to check on his little brother.

Azusa starting to squirm because of all the attention, "Ah I'm fine Masa-nii just a bit of headache."

"Azusa-niisan you look quite pale you know." Louis frowns at him.

Ema nodded, agreeing with Louis. "Do you want some water Azusa-san?"

Smiling back to Louis and Ema, Azusa thanked them and told them not to worry. Louis doubts that Azusa feels anything but fine, but he let it slide. Ema on the other hand keep looking at Azusa. Azusa, trying to show that he is fine began eating his breakfast. However that seems to be a wrong move, as his stomach doesn't seem to agree with him and as he swallowed his breakfast, it came right back up. Azusa ran to the sink and vomits his stomach up. His action worries his brothers even more.

Ukyou being the closest to Azusa right now, pat his back gently as his little brother vomits his food. "Azusa I think that it's better for you to rest at home today."Ukyou kept patting his brother back.

Masaomi came near them and put his hand on Azusa forehead, cheking his temperature,"I agree with Ukyou, Azusa since you are a bit warm."

"I… can't.." Azusa said in between his vomiting moment, "The recording is today." He began retching again.

"A-kun! Are you okay?!" Wataru panicks at his brother condition, he rarely saw Azusa feeling sick.

"Wataru" Kaname pulled his younger brother,"let Masa-nii check on A-chan okay."

"Azusa." Ukyou reprimanded Azusa for his stubbornness, "I know it's an important job for you, but because its important, all the more that you should do it when you are at your best."

"But.." Azusa weakly tried to argue with his lwayer brother, although he know that his brother saying is true.

"I'm sure; your manager will understand Azusa-nii." Iori who has been silently observing his brother said.

"Come Azusa," Masaomi gently hold his younger brother by the shoulder,"let's get you back to your room.

Azusa tried to stand, key word stand, his knees buckle at his attempt and if not for Masomi hold on him, he would have hit his head on the sink.

"Azusa!" Masaomi lowers his brother to the floor, seeing that he almost fell. "Tell me the truth Azusa, how light-headed you feel right now?"

Azusa who is still in shock of almost falling down replied truthfully,"It's not as bad in the morning, but I feel tired all of the sudden." his hand went to massage his temple unconsciously.

"Is that all Azusa?" a nod from his brother, "Alright, Kaname help me with Azusa."

Kaname came over and put his arm around Azusa shoulder, Masaomi also do the same on Azusa right. Together they track back to Azusa room, they put Azusa in bed and covered him with his blanket. Masaomi hand Azusa medicine before letting his brother sleeps.

Azusa fell asleep immediately after he drank his medicine. Kaname brush his younger brother hair, before turning to look at Masaomi.

"Masa-nii."he asked,"What's wrong with A-chan?"

Masaomi turned to look at Kaname,"hmm I'm not sure but hopefully it's just a fever or a bug, but if he doesn't get better in three days, then I will take him to the hospital."He turned his attention back to his slpeeing brother.

They both then turn and left Azusa room. Outside the room they meet with their other brothers and sister.

Ema is the first one to ask for Azusa,"Masaomi-san, how is Azusa-san?"

"He is fine, sleeping at the moment." Masaomi reassured his sister, smilling at her usual kind attention.

At that moment, the door next to Azusa room opened. Revealing an annoyed Tsubaki, who rudely yelled at them asking what is their problem.

"Azusa-niisan is sick." Louis stated as a matter of fact tone.

Although Tsubaki is still annoyed with Azusa action last night, can't help but feel a twinge of worry, however he immediately squashed that feeling. "Ha! so what? "

His reply makes all the brother frowns, because this is not the usual Tsubaki. Usually his reaction would be panicking demanding to see Azusa. Instead he just walk over past them, passing Ukyou, he told him that he won't come home tonight and that he would stay at Natsume's place, then he went off.

Ema feels bad that she is the cause of all the tension between Azusa and Tsubaki could only lower her head. Wataru however is annoyed that Tsubaki doesn't seem to care about his brother. The three oldest of the brothers just look at each other, thinking about their brother action.

Tsubaki did not know that his twin is not suffering from a simple illness. How will he regret his action of not caring for his twin?

* * *

Okay! That's all for chapter one. So what do you guys think? Like it, love it? Please review and comment. If you have questions don't hesitate to PM me or ask me through review? What do you guys think should happen next. I know it's a bit boring but it will get better I promise. There will be a lot of Azusa angst moment and Tsubaki and the other brothers caring moment!.


	2. Can't you see?

Hello everyone, I'm back! Thank you Akai Tenshi for your kind review!

Thank you for following the stories Akai Tenshi, Naiah94, Lydia1995, and Ying Empire!

Okay I won't keep you long now!

Enjoy the Second Chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Brother Conflict, all credits go to Mizuno-sensei.

* * *

Tsubaki went to Natsume's apartment with a dark mood, he was scowling all the way, he even makes a kid tear up when said kid bumped into him. Reaching Natsume's apartment, he knocks the door and wait for it to be opened.

" Tsubaki!" Natsume is so surprised to see his older twin standing in front his door, "What are you doing here?"

Ignoring Natsume, Tsubaki came in without any invitation.

"Hoi, Tsubaki!" Natsume followed, after closing the door, " You haven't answered me and don't come in without invitation."

Tsubaki flopped himself down the couch, "You're so noisy Natsume." He picks up one of Natsume's cat.

"Which one is this?" he asked Natsume.

Understanding the question, "Azusa" he said flatly.

Vein popping on Tsubaki face, "TSK," He dropped the cat not so gently almost as if he want to hurts it.

"Hoi!" Natsume reprimanded Tsubaki for handling his cats cruelly," What did you do that for!" he exclaimed loudly, picking Azusa the cat up to his arms.

"Gah shut-up Natsume!" Tsubaki yelled at his brother.

The room fell silent for a while, both brother engaged in an eye staring contest, before Tsubaki look away. Natsume still feeling annoyed went to the kitchen to make some coffee, also to cool down. Five minutes later, Natsume emerge from the kitchen holding two mug of coffee, the aroma somehow calm both of the brother. Natsume came near Tsubaki and hold out the mug to him, Tsubaki in return just replied with a small thank you. Nodding at Tsubaki, Natsume went to seat opposite him.

"So, are you going to tell me?" Natsume asked out of the blue, sipping his coffee.

"_So sharp as usual Natsume." _ Instead of saying out loud what he thought, he played dumb instead," Tell you what Natsume?"

"Don't play dumb Tsubaki" Natsume nonchalantly replied," between you and Azusa, what happened." he repeated, this time he looks at Tsubaki seriously.

Hearing his twin name, anger Tsubaki again," Stop saying his name!" he stood up and yelled ," Its so annoying!"

Natsume doesn't seem to be affected at Tsubaki outburst, since he knows that Azusa is the calm one and Tsubaki is always like this when he is annoyed at something.

"So what happened between you two?" he asked again.

Tsubaki, knowing that Natsume won't stop interrogating him, finally resigned to telling him. Natsume in return listened calmly at his older twin brother story.

**-Back At the Ashina Household.-**

Most of the brothers have gone to work and schools. Masaomi took Wataru to school; both Ema and Yusuke have gone to school together. Iori doesn't have any university today so he stayed home, Louis have gone to God knows where again. Kaname as usual going to do his monk business. So the only ones left at home are Subaru, Iori, and Ukyou.

"Good morning!" Subaru have came back from his morning run.

"Morning Subaru." Ukyou greeted him before turning to Iori," So Iori, I will leave Azusa in your hands."

Iori nodded, Subaru on the other hand is confused by his older brother statement.

"What happened to Azusa-niisan?"

Iori explained everything that has happened while Subaru was out doing his morning run, since Ukyou is going for work.

"So is Azusa-niisan alright?" Subaru asked after Iori finished telling him what has happened.

"He is sleeping right now," Iori explained, he then went to the kitchen and take a few water bottle, a platter of fruits, a bowl of water and a few small towels.

"What is that for?" Subaru asked from where he was sitting at the dining.

"It's for Azusa-niisan," Iori replied without looking and keep on preparing.

Subaru offered to help Iori to bring all of that stuff to his brother's room, which Iori accepted gratefully. They both then went to their older brother room which was on the fourth floor. Reaching the room, Iori opened the door slowly as not to wake his sick and most probably sleeping older brother, since unlike his Tsubaki-niisan, Azusa-niisan is a light sleeper.

But it seems that opening slowly was not needed, since Azusa is awake and is sitting on the bed holding his head. Iori and Subaru worriedly came over to their brother.

"Azusa-niisan. Are you feeling okay?" Iori put a hand on his brother shoulder.

Looking up at his younger brother," Yes Iori, I'm okay." Azusa offered a weak smile at his younger brother.

Subaru doens't look convince, "Are you sure Azusa-nii?" he went to open the curtain, "Do you want us to call on Masa-nii?"

Subaru opened the curtain so that a fresh air could circulate around the room. However that seems to be a mistake as Azusa hissed at the bright light when the urtain opened.

"Su- Subaru please close the curtain." Azusa said in a small voice, his right hand trying to shield his eyes from, according to him, bright sunlight.

Subaru is confused by his brother reaction, but complied with the request. "What's wrong Azusa-niisan. It's not to bright."

Azusa lowered his hand once the curtain is closed, "I don't know really but that light was too bright." He admits weakly, Azusa then lowered himself to lay down on the bed.

Iori and Subaru gave each other a look, before Iori sit on the bed and offered his brother some water. Azusa thanked Iori for the offer but declined softly, Iori on the other hand feel that his brother really needs some water.

"Azusa-niisan I really think that you need to drink." Iori offered the water bottle again.

This time Subaru is together with Iori," I agree with Iori, Azusa-nii, you need to be hydrated."

Azusa sighs, knowing that he won't win against his brothers, nodded weakly.

Subaru came near his older brother and helped Azusa sit up, Iori offered the water bottle with a straw to him. Azusa sipped the water slowly as not to upset his stomach.

"By the way where is Tsubaki-niisan?" Out of the blue, Subaru asked.

Azusa stiffen at the question, Iori having to seen the event that has happened, explained to Subaru.

"Today morning he said that he will be staying over at Natsume-niisan place."

Azusa is hurt by his twin action, but he doesn't blame his twin at all. He just feel sad that it was not his twin who is taking care of him right now. It's not that he doesn't love his other brother but Tsubaki and Natsume have a special spot in his heart. He was called out from his musing by Subaru voice.

"Azusa-niisan" Azusa looks up at his younger but taller brother.

"You have been spacing out Azusa-niisan." Iori stated.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking." he looks at them," What was your question Subaru, Iori?"

"I was just wondering, why Tsubaki-niisan is acting like that?" Subaru repeated his question.

Azusa stayed silent for a while, before answering that he don't know what happened and that Tsubaki might need some time alone.

Iori and Subaru, knowing that he wont get anything out from Azusa stayed silent. Subaru then decided that he will be going to his room to prepare for university and bid his two brothers good bye. Iori stayed since he promised Ukyou that he would take care his Azusa-niisan.

Azusa felt sleepy again after laying on the bed again. He felt confused by a lot of things but decided that he would think of them once he is better. Before he drifts to the land of nod, he felt something cool placed on his forehead.

Iori worriedly looks at his sleeping brother, all of the brothers seem to realize the tense atmospehere between the twins but they don't want to interfere lest making it worse. They can only hope that they both can resolve it together.

Suddenly his phone vibrate in his pocket, he saw the caller ID and find it's his girlfriend. One last look at his sleeping brother, Iori went out as not to bother his sleeping brother.

"Hello Fuyuka." He smiles at his girlfriend voice ,"What is it?"

It turns out today, his girlfriend wanted to ask him out if he's not doing anything. Iori, being a good little brother declined his girlfriend request saying that his brother is sick and that he needed to take care of him. Fuyuka said that she understand and hope that Iori brother would recover soon. Iori apologize and promised to take Fuyuka out tomorrow after university.

**-Back At Natsume's Apartment-**

It was late in the afternoon when Tsubaki finished telling everything that has happened that night when Azusa stopped him from kissing Ema, and pour out all of his hurt feeling to Natsume.

Natsume listened to his older twin, and said calmly that he understands Tsubaki's feeling but Azusa was right in stopping him. Hearing this Tsubaki becomes angry, but before he could say anything Natsume cuts in.

"Azusa just wanted you to think through your action and don't want you to be hurt." Natsume looks at Tsubaki straight in the eye, "Every one of our brothers would have done a lot worse to you should they see, how you treated our sister."

Instead of seeing the truth behind those words, Tsubaki rages on, "ENOUGH!"

Tsubaki stood up abruptly,"I don't want to listen to this anymore. I don't want to listen about Azusa anymore." He then gives Natsume a cold stare.

Natsume shaking his head, wondering how his twin brother could be this so hard headed. Knowing that he won't be able to reason with Tsubaki, he stood up decided that he would go out for a smoke

"Fine, do whatever you want. You can sleep on the couch. "He said from the doorway, "I will be home later on." Without waiting for a reply he closes the door.

Tsubaki still sitting in the sofa started thinking how his life could take such a turn.

"_How worse can my life be, First, I didn't get the role that I have been hoping for. And that's Azusa's fault. Second I could not love Ema, that too is Azusa's fault."_

The more he thinks about it, the angrier he is with his twin. He then lay down on the couch to take a nap.

Wishing that everything would be better.

* * *

So here it is! The second chapter. I put Natsume and Tsubaki moments, since I feel that Natsume receive a little moments with his twins. Then Subaru and Iori since they rarely make an appearance in the first chapter.

You might be a bit confused with Iori girlfriend but I just don't have the heart to kill the girl and Iori's too pitiful withut his girlfriend. A bit of sneak peak : Next chapter, Tsubaki will receive a call that makes him so pissed that je said some hurtful things to Azusa. Who might it be ? Hehehe

Lastly, do you think I'm too slow at the storyline or it's okay with the way I wrote things up. Is it to descriptive? Please review and comment !


	3. I HATE YOU!

**"I HATE YOU"**

Yoo Everyone! Thank you for the kind review and PM! I will try my best to write this story to your standard. Hopefully you will like this chapter, afterall this is the starting…hehe ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Brother Conflict, all credits go to Mizuno-sensei.

* * *

Azusa condition did not improve as much as Masaomi would have liked. All of the brothers are worried about him, since sometime Azusa headaches are so severe that he would not be able to get up from bed. However, today Azusa refused to stay in bed, saying that he got a job to do. None of the brother managed to persuade Azusa to stop working.

"Azusa, please!" Masaomi pleaded for the hundredth time that morning.

"A-chan please listen to Masa-nii" Kaname who is standing next to Azusa plead to his brother as well.

Azusa refused to listen, "I can't! I have missed work too long." He stubbornly said.

Both of the brother's just look at each other, they both worry about their younger brother, but they don't know how to persuade him.

Azusa finished changing his clothes and was walking towards the door when he was attacked by a severe headache.

"Ugh!" Azusa stopped in his track, trying to steady himself as his vision in front of him swam.

Both of his brothers were immediately on his sides.

"Azusa!"Masaomi tried to steady his little brother by putting his arm sound Azusa's shoulder.

Kaname did the same and scolded Azusa, "You see A-chan! You are still sick!"

Azusa wheezed because of the pain, both of his brothers lowered him down so that he wouldn't be in danger of falling down.

"Breathe in, Azusa. That's it. Now exhale."Masaomi coaches his little brother to breathe through the pain. Him being a doctor, after all knew that a person would likely forgot how to breathe if assaulted by severe pain.

Kaname on the other hand, look at his brother worriedly. Sure he had taken care of his younger brothers when they are sick, but not like Azusa condition. And usually Masaomi would have taken them to hospital if he deemed that it's serious. Kaname could only offer his support by patting Azusa's back.

After a while, Azusa felt the pain subside. "Thank you Masa-nii, Kana-nii."he told his brother while still catching his breath.

"Azusa, I still-"

"No Masa-nii." Azusa cut in, "I have missed too much. I have to do this, for Tsubaki too." he finished quietly.

At that both of his older brothers know that they won't be able to argue with their little brother. They helped Azusa to stand, once they are sure that their brother is not on the standing firmly, they let go of his shoulder. The three of them went to the fifth floor to have some breakfast, both Kaname and Masaomi each walk on Azusa sides as to ensure that if anything happens, they would be there. Azusa smiled gratefully at his brother concerns.

Since Azusa woke up quite late, which is unusual since he is a natural early riser, there were only a few of his siblings in the dining table. Ukyou have gone to work already since he has a case, Ema, Yusuke, Iori, and Subaru have gone to school already. The only ones are Louis and Hikaru, which was a surprise.

"Hikaru-nii." Azusa didn't realize that his brother has come home, "When did you get back?"

Hikaru waved to Azusa and gave him a wink, "Morning Azusa, I just got back last night. Are you alright?"

Azusa smiled at his brother antics, "Yes, I'm fine Hika-nii. Good Morning Louis." He greeted Louis as he sat down next to him.

Hikaru sceptically watch Azusa, "I went to your room last night to check on you, did you not hear me?"

Hikaru receive a blank and confused look from Azusa, "No, I did not hear you at all."

At these all the brothers frowns, since Azusa is a light sleeper and that he would wake up to the slightest sound.

"Are you sure, you're alright Azusa-niisan?" Louis turned to look at his brother.

Azusa suddenly become annoyed, and relied in a snappish tone, "I'm FINE!"

The rooms fell silent; Louis was a bit hurt that his older brother snaps at him, especially since Azusa is always calm and collective.

Azusa somehow realized his behaviour apologize to Louis, "Louis, I'm sorry."

Louis nodded; Masaomi seemed to be in deep thought at Azusa outburst. Kaname and Hikaru sent Azusa a confused and worried look.

Realizing that it's time to go Azusa bid his brother good bye and that he would see them later. To his surprise Kaname and Hikaru offered to take him to work. He tried to protest saying that he would be fine by himself but Kaname reminded him the event transpires in his room not too long ago and ask what he would do if the same thing happens again. At this Azusa fell silent and agreed to be accompany by his brothers.

**-At Natsume's Apartment-**

Things were not as good as it is at the Asahina household. Both Natsume and Tsubaki did not speak at each other, well Natsume tried but since the only reply he receives is silence or a shrug he finally gives up.

In the morning, Natsume finds that Tsubaki has already woke up, which was a rare occurrence.

"Can't sleep?" he guessed as he proceeds to make breakfast for the two of them.

Tsubaki just nodded. After a while he suddenly apologizes to Natsume, "I'm sorry."

Natsume replid with a slight smile, "It's okay" He told Tsubaki that he had expected Tsubaki anger and that he didn't felt hurt by it.

Tsubaki is grateful by his younger twin brother understanding, and in the heartbeat Tsubaki usual self has returned. He started complaining about Natsume bare Apartment and that he would buy stuff later on to fill his place up, in which Natsume decline rather quickly.

Suffice to say, the atmosphere has become lighter. Soon Natsume finished making breakfast; he called Tsubaki to help him bring the dishes to the table. They both then proceed to have breakfast.

"Nee Tsubaki."

"What is it Natsume?" Tsubaki didn't look up and kept his eyes on the food in front of him

"What are your plans today?"Natsume took an egg from the plate in front of him.

Tsubaki finally look up and swallowed his food before replying with a light shrug.

"Dunno." He said. "Maybe go home or go to a video store."

"I see."Natsume replied.

After they finished breakfast, Natsume asked Tsubaki to do the dishes as he is late to work and that Tsubaki need to earn his keep after staying for the night. Tsubaki grumpily do the dishes, mumbling about annoying twin brother using their brother as a dishwasher.

After he finished cleaning up the mess he had done while staying, he decided to go back home.

**-At Azusa Work place-**

Kaname, Hikaru, and Azusa have arrived at Azusa work place. Kaname offered to accompany till Azusa meet his manager, but Azusa politely decline.

"Alright then Azusa." Hikaru cuts Kaname off, he knows that Azusa can be stubborn if he want to.

Kaname too conceded, "Fine, you better take care of yourself A-chan."He ruffles Azusa hair, in return he receive an annoyed look from Azusa.

Azusa bid his brothers good bye before going to the studio, to meet up with his manager. His two brothers watch him until he is inside the building before walking away.

Azusa went inside the studio where he would do the recording today. He meets up with his manager who briefed him with what the schedule for today. Azusa tried his best to listen but his headache makes it impossible.

"Azusa-san" his manager called out to him, once she realized that he was not paying attention.

"Uh sorry Manager, could you repeat that?" his manager looks at him with a confused look.

"Are you feeling okay Azusa-san? It's very rare for you to space out."

"Yeah I'm fine, I was distracted that's all." Azusa smiled but somehow it was a bit strained, however his manager let it go and repeated his schedule.

The only thing Azusa managed to understand was that he has a lot to catch on which was understandable since he missed a few day worth of work. After his manager finished explaining his schedule, he nodded to her to show that he understands.

They then walks to the studio room to meet with the producer, Azusa apologize for causing a delay for the production and that he would work hard to make up for the lost time. The producer accepted his apologies but warned him that he would not tolerate any further delays and mistake. Azusa nodded to the producer and that he would not disappoint him.

But Azusa knows that with his current condition he would not be able to deliver his best, this thought makes him feeling depressed even more as he promised Tsubaki that he would deliver his utmost best in Tsubaki stead. He does not want to disappoint his twin anymore, so despite his condition, he continues his work.

"I love you." Azusa tried his best doing his character voice, "Please don't –"

"CUT!" the producer voice rang loudly, at once everyone cease doing their activities.

"Azusa-san, are you even serious in doing this!" the producer is not happy at all with Azusa performance; this is the third time he stopped the casting.

"I'm sorry producer, please let me-"

"It's enough! It seems that you can't do this right, I won't waste any more time on this." The producer cut Azusa angrily, "You may go home for today Azusa, since you can't do your job."

Azusa's manager apologizes in his stead and tried to reason with the producer. Azusa all the while can't believe that he was dismissed; he has this uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. All the while he kept thinking his twin who has wanted this role and instead doing his best, he ruins it. He doesn't know what to do, his manager told him to go home and that she will call Azusa later tonight. Azusa could only nod and he excused himself.

Once he was outside the room, he felt sick and so he rushed to the bathroom. Azusa reaches the bathroom in time to throw up his meal. He kept on heaving till there is nothing left, and he washes his mouth and face after he finished. Azusa looks at himself through the mirror, and notices the bruise on his elbow. He was confused but thought that he hit his elbow somewhere; anyway it wasn't painful so he did not pay any attention to it. Feeling very depressed he went back home with a heavy heart, he just don't know how to face his twin.

**-At The Asahina Household-**

Tsubaki was lounging in his room, or rather making chaos, there are books and papers scattered on the floor. He was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling and actually thinking about what Natsume told him.

His concentration broke when his stomach rumbles, deciding that he was hungry, he went to the fifth floor in search of food.

He make his way to the kitchen when he spotted his older brother, Ukyou was in the kitchen.

"Yo, Ukyou-niisan." He raised his right hand as a form of a greeting ,"I'm hungry, do you have anything?" He drop himself on the chair.

"Ah Tsubaki, Good afternoon." Ukyou smiled at his younger brother, "Did you not have lunch?"

Tsubaki shook his head, "Well I was in my room and I didn't really pay attention to the time, once I realized it was already quite late."

"Honestly, you need to take care of yourself more."Ukyou shook his head, "Anyway, I'm cooking dinner right now, so wait for a while okay."

Tsubaki nodded and resume his thinking. Suddenly one of his brother makes an entrance and distracted him.

"Uwa Ukyou-nii what are you cooking right now?" Yusuke asked in his cheerful voice, "That smell so delicious."

"Ara, Yusuke, you're home. Welcome back." Ukyou welcome his brother with a small smile and resume his cooking, "I'm making yakiniku, grilled fishes, and some stir fried vegetables."

Yusuke's mouth waters at the sound of that and he let out a whoop of joy, before all that was destroyed by a comment from Tsubaki.

"Arara, keep eating and you will become fat like a bunta, you know."Tsubai teased his little brother.

Yusuke turned red at his brother teasig, "Sh-Shut up, Tsuba-nii!"

The both exchange banter to one another. Ukyou sigh at his brother's antics, Tsubaki would always tease Yusuke and Yusuke would lose in the end. Tsubaki was about to tease Yusuke more when his phone rang. Reaching his phone in the pocket he saw the his manager's name on the screen. Ignoring Yusuke he went to upstairs to answer his phone.

"Hello." He greeted his manager,"Whats up?"

"Hello Tsubaki-kun." His manager voice called out, "There is something I need to let you know."

Hearing his manager serious tone, he couldn't help but get serious as well. Apparently his manager was offering Azusa role to him.

"Eh! Why?" Tsubaki could not belive what he was hearing, he was offered the role he has been dreaming of, "What about Azusa."

"Umm Tsubaki, Azusa hasn't been doing his best, and the producer is not happy with his performance."

With that one sentence, Tsubaki feature turned to an angry scowl. How could his brother do this, he has receive Tsubaki dream role and instead of doing his best, he slacked on it. Who does he think he is! In Tsubaki's mind there is only one emotion he is feeling toward his twin: Hatred.

If only Tsubaki focus on what his Manager saying, he would heard that his manager are worried about Azusa since he look quite pale and that he couldn't focus at all. But no, all Tsubaki know was how a disappointment his brother is. He hung up on his manager and at that same time, the person who he least wanted to see came in.

"I'm home" Azusa stumbled while walking out of the elevator.

He was immediately confronted by an angry Tsubaki, before he could say anything, Azusa was shoved up against the wall by his beloved twin.

"What is the meaning of this Azusa!" Tsubaki angrily shouted at his brother.

Azusa was confused by his own twin display of anger, "What do you mean Tsubaki?" He tried to loosen Tsubaki grip on his collar.

"Don't play dumb with me."Tsubaki tightened his hold.

This commotion immediately bought their other two brothers to check up on them.

"Tsubaki!" Ukyou shouted once he saw Tsubaki and Azusa, "Release Azusa this instant."He came over and tried to pried Tsubaki off Azusa.

"YEAH Tsuba-nii!" Yusuke also tried to pull his brother, "What are you trying to do to Azusa-nii!"

Tsubaki was in rage and did not hear his brothers request, his attention is solely on Azusa, his twin who has been the root of all his problem recently.

"Tsubaki, please." Azusa pleaded at his brother, he did not know what had caused his twin to react this way and he could feel that his headache is returning.

Tsubaki ignored his brother plead, "You know how important it is to me!"

Yusuke managed to drag Tsubaki and now Ukyou is crouching next to Azusa who is coughing and holding his head.

"Azusa, are you okay?" He pat his brother back, the he turned to Tsubaki, "Tsubaki, Explain yourself!"

"Explain? Me?" Tsubaki said in a mocking tone, "It should be Azusa who explains himself!"

Azusa is bewildered, he really don't know what was happening. His breathing quickened and his headache returned with revenge. Suddenly he felt something run down through his nose. He raised a hand to his face and wipe under his nose. When he looks at his hand, it was smeared by blood.

"Azusa! Your nose is bleeding." Ukyou worriedly watch his younger brother who's having a nosebleed. He immediately produces a handkerchief from his pocket, and hold it out to Azusa.

Azusa gratefully accepted it and turned to Tsubaki once more.

"Tsubaki, please." He looked to his beloved twin,"Please, I really don't know what are you talking about."

Tsubaki scoffed, "Alright then if that how you want to play it." He shrugged himself off Yusuke and walked towards Azusa and Ukyou.

Yusuke immediately come to their side as a support in case Tsubaki loses his cool again and attack Azusa.

"Tsuba-nii, what is wrong with you." Yusuke looked at Tsubaki in confusion, never have he seen his brother act this way.

Tsubaki halt in front of them and coldly spoke, "How dare you taint the role of my dream with such incompetence!"

Azusa was shocked, how did his twin knew about it. He tried to explain to Tsubaki that he did not mean to play that role so poorly and that he just wasn't feeling so good. However Tsubaki wasn't listening at all.

Azusa stood up, still holding the handkerchief to his ever bleeding nose. Ukyou and Yusuke look over at Azusa who is still havign nosebleed.

This time Yusuke is the one to ask Azusa, "Azusa-nii are you alright?"

But Azusa is only focus is at his beloved twin brother, "Tsubaki, once more please understand, I did not do it to hurt you, only-"

"SHUT UP Azusa!"Tsubaki cut his brother, "I don't ever want to hear anything from you ever again."

Then Tsubaki told Azusa one thing that he dread off, "I hate you!" Tsubaki glared at his brother.

All the brothers gasped at Tsubaki words, Ukyou was asking Tsubaki why he would say such things that. On the other hand Azusa was trapped in his world, Tsubaki word kept repeating in his mind. He couldn't breathe, his head feels like it would split open, and he felt himself trembling before he know no more, only darkness.

* * *

So how is it guys? I have difficulties in shaping this story because this is the beginning of an important part after all. Hehe I gave Ukyou and Yusuke as well Hikaru parts in this chapter. So what do you guys think? Do you think Tsubaki is a bit too much or it's okay? I felt bad to Azusa while writing this chapter. I hope I didn't overdid it.

Please review and review!

Ps: I understand now why all the authors of the stories I have been reading keep begging for reviews.


	4. Why won't you believe me?

Chapter 4

What is happening?

Here is another chapter, thank you very much for the reviews, I feel so happy to receive those kind words! And to see all of you following and making it your favourite. Saa I hope you will enjoy this chapter! Please forgive me for the grammar mistake; English is not my first language so I might make a lot of mistake. Ah anyway enjoy! And after you read don't forget to review! :)

Disclaimer : As always, I don't own any of these lovely character, all credits go to Mizuno-sensei.

* * *

_All the brothers gasped at Tsubaki words, Ukyou was asking Tsubaki why he would say such things that. On the other hand Azusa was trapped in his world, Tsubaki words keet repeating in his mind. He couldn't breathe, his head feels like it would split open, and he felt himself trembling before he know no more, only darkness._

Tsubaki did not actually meant to hurt his brother. But at the moment he's just so angry, no pissed, at Azusa. He just couldn't understand why Azusa would do that to him. The rational part of him keep telling him that Azusa must have a reason for not able to perform his job, but right now it was his non-rational part of him who is speaking.

Tsubaki conscience is fighting deep in his mind, before his brother panic voice brought him out to the present. It turns out; it was Ukyou who is shouting.

Ukyou worried look turned to fear, he was watching Azusa after Tsubaki told him that he hate Azusa. He knows how hurt Azusa must be at those word, he was about to comfort him when he realize that Azusa eyes are no longer focused, his breathing are also too quick, he hurried to his brother side.

"Azusa, please calm down." He loops his arm on Azusa shoulder, "Azusa!"

Ukyou shouted in alarm since Azusa suddenly slumped over and faint in his arms, at that time the elevator door open. Kaname and Hikaru were chatting before their attention was bought over by Ukyou voice.

"Yusuke, hurry! Call Masa-nii!"Ukyou barked his order, he was still holding on to Azusa and slowly lower himself to the floor so he could cradle his brother.

"Ah yes Ukyou-nii!"Yusuke ran downstair to fetch the phone, and quickly dial his eldest brother phone.

"Ukyou-niisan! What happened?"Kaname lose his cool composure, seeing one of his brother faint caused him to panic. He came over and began looking over his brother.

"Kana-nii calm down."Hikaru grasp Kaname shoulder, he too is worried about Azusa condition however this is not the time to crowd Azusa. "Give Azusa some room Kana-nii."

Tsubaki was frozen on the spot; all he could focus on was on his twin face. Azusa was breathing hard, and his face was a mask of pain. Hearing his beloved twin brother whimper in pain made Tsubaki's heart ache, at this point he regretted saying all of those awful things to his brother. But Tsubaki could not make himself to comfort his brother, in his heart he believe that he do not have the privilege to after hurting his brother.

Hikaru saw that Tsubaki was standing still with an anguish look, he is worried about Azusa but Tsubaki is his younger brother too so he went to give Tsubaki some comfort.

"Tsubaki."Hikaru called when he was standing in front of Tsubaki. ,"Azusa would be alright, so don't worry. Kay?"

Tsubaki looks up when he heard his brother called his name, he was still in shock so the only thing he could do at his brother assurance was nod, before he return to look at his twin who was still being cradled by his Ukyou-nii.

"Ukyou-nii!" Yusuke pant as he run to deliver his eldest brother message."Masa-nii told me to tell you that he is on his way home, and that it's better to lay Azusa-niisan somewhere."

Ukyou nodded to Yusuke, "Okay, thank you Yusuke. Kaname please help me bring Azusa to the couch."

"Okay Ukyou-nii." Kaname walks over to the pair and loop one of Azusa arm to his shoulder. Ukyou also did the same to Azusa other arm, together they brought Azusa to the couch and lain him down. Kaname shrug his coat off and turned it to a make shift pillow before putting it under Azusa's head.

"Ukyou-nii, what happened?" Kaname asked without looking at his brother, his attention is still on Azusa who is as pale as snow and panting as if he had been running in a marathon.

Ukyou began to explain what has happened earlier to Kaname, he did not know what had happened between the twins only that his attention was brought at the loud commotion and that when he arrived he saw Tsubaki was holding Azusa by the collar. He also told Kaname about the argument between the twins and Tsubaki words just before Azusa faint.

Kaname was getting angry and angrier as he listened to his older brother story. Before anyone could react he slapped Tsubaki.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING TSUBAKI!" Kaname yelled. He was about to grab Tsubaki, before Hikaru restrain him.

"Calm down Kana-nii!" Hikaru struggles to restrain his brother, he was angry at Tsubaki too however being a writer, he knows there is always two side of a story and told Kaname to calm down and that they all should listen at what Tsubaki have to say.

Tsubaki was stunned by his elder brother action, never being slapped by his brother before. He bought one hand to the reddened cheek, and once again averts his attention to the floor.

Kaname, and Hikaru were eyeing Tsubaki. Their looks demand that Tsubaki answers Kaname question. Ukyou attention is still on Azusa, he orders Yusuke to get some towel, a bowl of water, and a bottle of water. Yusuke carry out his order without any complaint and rushes back to the kitchen.

He came back with the requested items and placed them next to where Ukyou is kneeling. He too kneels beside Ukyou and watches his brother tend to his Azusa-nii. Ukyou places one wet towel on Azusa forehead and use one more to wipe the sweat off Azusa's face.

Kaname and Hikaru are still glaring at Tsubaki, Kaname was about to lose his temper again when Masaomi rushes out from the elevator. He was panting and his attention was immediately zeroed on Azusa figure on the couch.

"Ukyou, how is Azusa." Masaomi came over and check up on Azusa, he places his hand on Azusa forehead and then places both of his hand on Azusa neck, checking on any swollen glands, "Ukyou we better move Azusa back to his room so that he can rest easier.

At this Ukyou asked Kaname to help him carry Azusa. So the brothers started on moving Azusa back to his room. Tsubaki watches as his brothers carry his precious twin, Hikaru notices Tsubaki attention on Azusa and soften his glare. He then loops his arm around Tsubaki.

"Come Tsubaki, let's go."Hikaru started to drag Hikaru to follow their brothers.

Tsubaki only nodded and let himself be dragged. Kaname and Ukyou managed to carry Azusa to his room; they then proceed to laid Azusa on his bed. Tsubaki, Hikaru, and Yusuke stand watch from outside the room, since It would be too crowded if everybody went in. Masaomi thanked them and he was about to change Azusa clothes to his pajamas when Tsubaki asked him.

"Masa-nii, would you allow me to help." Tsubaki sounded so broken and he did not even look at his brother when he makes his request. Masaomi smiled a small smile and assured Tsubaki that of course he is allowed to help; Masaomi told Tsubaki that Azusa would also feel more comfortable by Tsubaki presence than him.

Tsubaki nodded and went to take Azusa pajamas from the wardrobe and brought it to the bed where Azusa is sleeping. They both work on changing Azusa clothes and then covered him with his blanket. Tsubaki grasp Azusa hand and continue on watching him, Tsubaki felt as if it was a long time ago that he hold hands with Azusa. Kaname who is still angry at Tsubaki can't help but smiled a bit at Tsubaki actions.

"Everyone, why don't you all go and have dinner, I will watch over Azusa."Masaomi told all of his brother, he then turn to Tsubaki, "Tsubaki, come on you too."

Tsubaki was reluctant to leave, but Kaname told him that he has some explaining to do so he has no choice but let go his twin hand and placed it gently on the bed. Tsubaki stood up and followed his brothers out, he spared his twin one last glance before he leave.

Ukyou was about to leave and tended to his other brother needs such as dinner, when Masaomi called him.

"Ukyou, could you please bring some porridge and ice packs after you had your dinner?"

"Yes of course, I will be back later on with that, nee Masa-nii." He said before closing the door softly.

Masaomi sit vigil beside Azusa, changing the cloth on his brother forehead every now and then.

**-At the dining room-**

Tsubaki, Hikaru, Kaname, and Yusuke went to seat at the dining table, the atmosphere was tense. Kaname and Hikaru was sitting opposite Tsubaki and they both wore an intimidating look. Ukyou stopped Kaname and Hikaru before they start interrogating Tsubaki and told them to eat first and interrogate laater. Tsubaki send Ukyou a thankful smile, Yusuke tried to lighten the mood by asking where the others are.

As if on cue, a loud high pitch voice announce itself in the dining. It turns out to be Wataru, Ema and Iori following not too far behind.

"I'm home!" Wataru declare loudly, Ema too said the same thing but much softer.

Ukyou welcome them back warmly and told them to sit down.

"Eh little sister why are you home so late?" Kaname asked his sister.

"Oh today is my turn to pick up Wataru-chan."Ema explained herself, "On the way home, we meet Iori-san so we went home together."

"Ah I see." Kaname nodded, "So how is your date Io-chan?"

Iori went red at his question before answering with a quick fine, then he went to sit next to Tsubaki.

Kaname laughed at his brother flustered face before turning serious again. In all dinner was a quiet affair. The only ones talking were Wataru, who is telling them what had happened at school, Ema and Yusuke. Iori was silent throughout the dinner although sometime he would comment on Yusuke grammar which would make the young teen flustered.

Tsubaki was quiet the whole time; he was dreading the time he has to tell his brother about what happened between him and Azusa. Of course he believe that he deserved the punishment his brothers would dish out to him, it's just that he don't particularly want to remember the anguish and hurt look of his twin.

Kaname and Hikaru have both finished their dinner and waited till Tsubaki finish his food, but Tsubaki was not really in the mood of eating. Not wanting to prolong this any longer, Kaname called Tsubaki to follow him and Hikaru. Tsubaki followed his brother obediently.

Ema, Iori, and Wataru were confused by their brothers' attitude. Ukyou told them not to worry and that both Hikaru and Kaname are just going to have some "brotherly" talk. Ema and Wataru seemed to accept this answer; Iori however seemed even more suspicious.

Ukyou went to the kitchen to make some porridge for Azusa and prepare some other things like water bottle, straw, and some medicine.

"Ukyou-san what are you doing?" Ema peek through the counter.

Wataru too at the same time asked, "Where is Ma-kun and A-kun?" he looked around the room.

"Masa-nii is looking after Azusa in his room." Ukyou answer his youngest brother first before turning to looked at Ema, "This is for Azusa, because at the moment I don't think he would be able to digest heavy food."

"Did something happen to Azusa-nii, Ukyou-niisan?" Iori walked into the kitchen bringing his plates.

"Well, Azusa is just not feeling well at the moment." Ukyou lied a bit, he does not want to worry his youngest brother. Iori seeming to understand his reasoning nod to him.

Ukyou asked Ema to wash the dishes if she doesn't mind, then continue on preparing the stuff that Azusa might need. He was about to lift the tray when Iori came and offered to help him, Ukyou thanked him for his help. Wataru was about to tag along when Ema called him back and told him to help her.

**-At the balcony-**

Kaname, Hikaru, and Tsubaki walked to the balcony. It was silent for a few minutes; you could hear the breeze and the sound of the tree rustling. Kaname was about to demand Tsubaki to spill his story when Tsubaki started to tell his story.

Tsubaki told them how it started with a phone call from his manager; he told his brothers that his manager offered him the role he had been dreaming for, the one that Azusa took. He told them how he thought his twin slacked on the role and he wasn't doing his best.

"Did you not ask your manager, what could have caused Azusa to not do his best?"Hikaru interrupted Tsubaki.

"No, I didn't. I was so angry that I don't pay attention to other things." Tsubaki said softly, he was ashamed at his behaviour, how could he think that Azusa would do such thing.

Kaname motioned Tsubaki to continue with his story. Tsubaki continue on the part that he was so angry that once he saw Azusa, he shoved him to the wall by the collar. He kept on accusing Azusa, even though Azusa pleaded to Tsubaki to explain. Tsubaki started sob at this point, he remember his twin face, and how hurt Azusa must felt when he accuse him.

Hikaru offered his support by hugging Tsubaki after he saw his brother miserable face. Tsubaki was grateful at his brother support and continue his story.

".. And then I told Azusa that.." Tsubaki struggles on his next word.

"What did you say Tsubaki?" Hikaru let his brother go and look into Tsubaki eyes.

Tsubaki averted his eyes from Hikaru's, "I told him that I hate him." Tsubaki heard his brothers gasp.

"Tsubaki, how could you say that." Disappointment colour Hikaru's voice.

Tsubaki is feeling even more depressed, he still regret what he had told his twin earlier. If he could turned back time he would take it all back. He fisted his hand, the pain from his nail digging into his flesh comfort Tsubaki.

Kaname saw his brother anguish look, no doubt Tsubaki is blaming himself. He came over to Tsubaki. Tsubaki on the other hand thought he would be hit by his brother again, close his eyes. He waited for the slap but it never came, instead two arms encircle him and hug him.

"You hot headed." Kaname scolded his brother, "Azusa would never do that to you, he loves you too much."

At this Tsubaki tear up even more, he knows that his twin loved him with all his heart but look instead of cherishing that love, he abused it.

Kaname heard Tsubaki sob, kept on holding him and comforting him. True they are both adult, but everyone no matter what age would still need a hug from time to time.

Hikaru is glad to see his brothers reconciled, and he came over to them and join the hugging session. Tsubaki who is over with his tear, even though he still felt bad, was embarrassed being hugged from both sides by his elder brothers.

"O-okay, let me go Kana-nii, Hika-nii." He struggled to get out from the hugging circle.

"Now, now Tsuba-chan there is no need to be ashamed." Kaname said in a teasing way.

Hikaru agreed, "Kana-nii is right Tsubaki, you don't have to feel embarrassed." He winks at his brother.

However they let Tsubaki go, Hikaru then put his arm around Tsubaki shoulder, "When Azusa is awake, go and apologize properly, alright."

Tsubaki nodded, he would beg for his twin forgiveness if he need to.

**-Azusa Room-**

Masaomi keep changing on Azusa towel, since Azusa temperature is quite high, the cool towel would only last for a minute or so. He pulled the blanket up to Azusa chin when he saw his brother shiver. He was about to change the towel again when he saw Azusa eyes flickers open.

"Azusa."He called softly, "are you okay?"

Azusa turned his head to the sound, "Ma..sa..nii." Azusa rasped.

At the same time, Ukyou and Iori came in bringing the stuff that Masaomi asked. Ukyou was relieved to see his little brother awake. Iori extend the water bottle to his eldest brother who took it gratefully.

Masaomi helped Azusa by holding his head so that he could drink the water. After he finished he laid Azusa back down.

"What happened?" Azusa asked to no one particular.

Masaomi frown at this, "What is the last thing you remember Azusa?"

Azusa tried hard to remember, he remember going home from the studio before… Suddenly all the memories came back, how Azusa attacked him and accused him. He closed his eyes to stop his tears frm leaking out but it seems it doesn't work since he could heel it on his cheek. His heart, ache at his twin accusation. _"Why Tsubaki? Why won't you believe me anymore?"_

Masaomi was about to asked Azusa again, when Ukyou asked Masaomi to step outside to talk. Masaomi was confused but complied with Ukyou request; they both went outside and close the door. Ukyou started to explain to Masaomi what had happened earlier, Masaomi silently listened.

The room was silent now, Iori move to sit at the seat that Masaomi previously occupied, he look at his brother who still having his eyes closed and have tears running down. Azusa mind keep replaying the earlier memories and Tsubaki words was getting louder and louder when suddenly he felt something cold placed on his forehead.

Snapping back to the present he looks to see his little brother looking at him worriedly.

"Iori." He called out softly.

"Do you want to have some porridge Azusa-niisan?" Iori offered his brother, trying to distract his brother form whatever he was thinking.

Azusa was about to decline when Iori cut him, "Ukyou-niisan make this. It smell delicious."

Azusa gives in, he managed to sit up with his little brother help, and Iori passed him the bowl. It was quiet, Iori was watching his brother and Azusa was in his own world. Iori broke the silence first by telling Azusa what happened at school and then, Iori started telling him about his date with his girlfriend which Azusa teased him a bit, causing him to blush.

A while later, Masaomi and Ukyou came back in. Masaomi look worried and a bit angry, mostly worried though but he smiled when he saw Azusa sitting up and was eating, although not much. Masaomi had heard what happened and made a mental note to talk with Tsubaki.

Azusa felt full after eating several bites and push the bowl away, Masaomi urged him to have some more but he just couldn't eat more, then he apologize to Ukyou for not be able to finished it. Ukyou assured his brother that it was fine; he took the bowl away and went out probably to the kitchen.

Iori too took his leave saying that he need to work on his homework, before he left Azusa called him and thanked him, which he replied with a nod and a small smile. Azusa went out like a light after he drank the medicine that Masaomi handed to him. Masaomi made sure that his brother comfortable and bid the sleeping Azusa good night before turning the lights off and close the door slowly. He then went in search of Tsubaki to talk with him.

* * *

Phew this chapter is sooo hard to write, there are a lot of interaction to make. Sorry that I end Tsubaki hatred, it's just that I thought it was logical for Tsubaki to feel guilty after seeing his twin faint and Tsubaki is the type to say those things when he is angry right enr though he did not mean any of it? And in a way I felt bad for Azusa without he beloved twin, Anyway don't worry; there will be some more Tsubaki/Azusa fighting moment. For now I'm gathering more info and stuff and planning on how the future chapter will be. So stay tune! Again sorry for the wait and any mistakes that I did during writing this.

Again please review and tell me how you think! I would be be able to plan out more if I have some feedback from you guys!

Sneak peak : So what will happen to Tsubaki, Masaomi is in search of him! Tsubaki is feeling guilty and although he promised to apologize he just don't know how to face his twin. Azusa how will he react ? Stay tune for the next chapter!


	5. Revelation

**Revelation**

Hey everyone, thank you so much for the kind reviews! I love you guys so much, . I'm glad to see all of you enjoying this story. I will try to update this as frequent as I can and try to write it as grammatically correct as I can as well. Still I apologize beforehand for any mistake that I did, I'm trying hard but I just don't have a good grammar foundation (This is what I get after not paying attention in my English lesson *sigh*). Anyway I won't keep you from reading the chapter so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this character, no matter how much I wished it to be, all of these characters belong to Mizuno-sensei!

* * *

Tsubaki lay awake on his bed; he has dark rings under his eyes and they were red as a result from lack of sleep and crying. Last night was the longest moment of his life; he couldn't fell asleep as his mind keep replaying the event where he said those hurtful words to this beloved twin brother, not to mention he was given a lecture by his eldest brother.

_**~Flash back~**_

_Masaomi found Tsubaki in the balcony, who was leaning on the railing with his eyes focused on the night horizon._

"_Tsubaki" He called his brother when he is beside his little brother._

"_I know."Tsubaki cut in; already know what his brother is going to say._

_There was a moment of silence before Masaomi asked his little brother, "Tsubaki, I have heard what had happened from Ukyou, but I want to know what you have to say." _

_Tsubaki was silent for while then he told his eldest brother the same story as he had told Kaname and Hikaru. Masaomi listened quietly and when Tsubaki finished telling his story, Masaomi offered him a handkerchief as Tsubaki is crying again. _

_Masaomi thanked Tsubaki for telling him, "Nee Tsubaki, although I understand how you must have felt at that time, I do not approve your action." _

_Tsubaki went silent at his brother soft reprimand, _

_Masaomi took Tsubaki silence as a cue to go on, "As an older brother, you should have more trust in your little brothers. As an older brother we must be wise Tsubaki, we must not jump into conclusion. We should always have faith in our brothers because that's who we are. We are family Tsubaki and family always trust and stick together." Masaomi who is the eldest out of 13 brothers wisely said. _

_Tsubaki listened quietly to his brother's words, feeling even worse than before. Masaomi words are like a knife through his heart, he know how he failed as an older brother even if Azusa is his twin, he is still Azusa older brother._

_Masaomi looked at his little brother who this anguish look plastered on his face; he smiled lightly then suddenly pulled Tsubaki into a hug. Tsubaki was surprised at this but made no movement to protest. _

"_Treat this as a lesson, Tsubaki." Masaomi pulled away but kept his brother in an arm length, "We made mistakes as we go, don't be disheartened instead learned from it and don't repeat it again."_

_Tsubaki didn't look at his brother but he nodded, indicating that he understood._

_Masaomi chuckles, "Good! Then you better properly apologised to Azusa soon." He ruffles his brother hair, earning a pout from Tsubaki._

"_Alright then, don't stay out too late. I will be going in first."Masaomi started to walk away but stopped when Tsubaki called him._

"_Masa-nii." Tsubaki fidget slightly, "Thank you and Sorry." He finished softly._

_Masaomi smiled and said that the one he needs to apologise to is Azusa not him, and that a thank you isn't necessary as he is just doing what an elder should do for his younger brother. He then bid Tsubaki good night before resuming his steps to go inside._

_**~Flashback Ends~**_

Tsubaki sighs as he run his hand through his hair, he look at the clock which indicates it's six am in the morning. This is the first time that he is awake this early and he smiled to himself_, "I must be crazy to wake up so early, usually Azusa is…"_ at the thought of his brother, his mood become solemn again.

He sighs again and slowly starts to prepare himself for the day, he need to go the studio as his manager had told him that he is to resume Azusa role starting today. He now feels bad of taking this role from Azusa after discovering that Azusa not performing to his utmost ability because he wasn't feeling well. Tsubaki reminded himself that it is no use wallowing in self-pity and remorse, what he can do now is do this for Azusa sake.

He looks at himself in the mirror, before he went out. He decided to check on Azusa before having breakfast and go to work. Opening the door to his twin room softly, he peeks inside and saw Kaname sitting on a chair next to Azusa bed.

Kaname turned to look at the door when it clicks opened, "Tsuba-chan. Good morning." Kaname motioned his brother to come in.

Tsubaki quietly come near the bed where his twin is sleeping, then sit on the chair next to Azusa head. "How is he?" Tsubaki asked quietly, still focused on his twin face.

"He is doing alright." Kaname answered, "Masa-nii said that his fever went down a bit last night, so that is good." He took the towel from Azusa forehead, soaking it in the bowl of cool water before placing it back on his still feverish little brother forehead.

"Where is Masa-nii?" Tsubaki asked after a moment of silence.

"He went to have breakfast, and to check on Wataru, "Kaname explained, "Are you going to work?"

"Yeah." Tsubaki softly said, "In fact, I will be going now." Tsubaki stood up for his chair, then le lean forward and caress his twin cheek, before gently kissing his twin on the cheek. "Get well soon Azusa." He whispered quietly, causing Azusa to stir but didn't wake up.

Tsubaki turned to Kaname, "Kana-nii, please look after Azusa."

"Of course, Tsubaki. There is no need to ask." Kaname replied, grinning at his brother.

Tsubaki left the room and went to the fifth floor to have some breakfast. It was still early so only a few of his siblings are there. Masaomi was sitting on the table reading newspaper when he spotted Tsubaki.

"Good morning Tsubaki." He folded the newspaper and smiled.

Tsubaki greeted his eldest without his usual cheerfulness, "Morning Masa-nii."

"What with that look." Ukyou said while placing Tsubaki plate in front of him.

Tsubaki looks at his second eldest brother, "Ukyou-nii I'm sorry." He apologize since haven't done it with his Ukyou.

Ukyou accept his brother apology and pat Tsubaki head, "So what's wrong?"

Tsubaki went back to look at his breakfast, "Nee Masa-nii is Azusa alright?"

Masaomi and Ukyou shared a look before Masaomi answered Tsubaki question, "Well he is not alright at the moment but let see how is he progressing. At the moment, I would say that he is okay." Masaomi sipped his coffee.

"Well since Masa-nii said that I don't think you should worry Tsubaki." Ukyou told Tsubaki before going to the kitchen.

Tsubaki accepted his brother's answer and went to eat his breakfast. When it was nearing seven o'clock, the dining room starts to fill up with the Asahina famly member. Ema is the first one to come, she is surprised to find Tsubaki there early in the morning which Tsubaki replied with what's that supposed to mean, she smiled and greeted her other brothers.

Wataru is next along with Hikaru and Iori, the three of them went to sit on the dining table first before greeting the others. Wataru as usual sit next to Masaomi, Iori and Hikaru went to take a seat in whichever seat is free. Subaru came in next with a still sleepy Yusuke; Ema reminded Yusuke to hurry since they are going to be late and told him that she will be waiting downstairs. At this Yusuke became more awake and he gobbled down his breakfast before running to catch up with Ema.

Ukyou reprimanded Yusuke for running inside the house which Yusuke ignored. Now the table is getting a bit livelier.

"Nee Ma-kun where is A-kun?" Wataru asked his father figure who is sitting next to him. Iori, Hikaru, and Subaru too looked at Masaomi expectantly, while Tsubaki look tensed at the mention of his twin.

Masaomi turned his head to look at his youngest brother, "Azusa is still sleeping in his room." At this, all the other brothers seem relieved, with the exception of Tsubaki who had heard from Masaomi before.

Tsubaki decided that it's time to go to work so he bring his plate to the sink and bid his brothers good byes. It took Tsubaki almost an hour to reach the studio; his manager was already there and briefed him quickly at what he is supposed to do. He nodded to his manager and went inside to meet the producer, he introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Tsubaki." He bowed," I will be replacing my brother for this time."

"Hello." The producer said crisply, "I hope you won't disappoint me like your brother did."

Tsubaki turned red at this, he spoke to the producer quietly but coldly, "My brother is not able to perform well because he was sick, so I hope you will understand." Anyone could hear that it wasn't a request but more of a thread.

The producer scoffed at him, "Hn, sick or not he should be able to perform his job professionally."

Before Tsubaki could make an argument to defend his twin, his manager cut him off, "Hai, okay shall we do this!"

The producer gestured everyone to prepare and Tsubaki manager pushed him to the recording room. Tsubaki is still angry but he promised that he would do this well, not for his sake but for his beloved twin sake.

**-Back at the Asahina-**

Soon after watching Tsubaki leave, Masaomi asked Ukyou to take Wataru to school today since he will be staying at home to watch over Azusa.

Wataru pouted at this but said that he understood and that he would bring some candies for Azusa later on.

"Haha Wataru-chan. Azusa would have cavities, if you give him too much candy." Hikaru laughed at his youngest brother innocence.

"No, he won't." Wataru pout cutely, making all his brother smiles.

Ukyou then called Wataru, "Come on Wataru, I need to go to work soon."

Wataru obediently followed Ukyou and told his brothers goodbyes. Now it's just Hikaru, Iori, Subaru, and Masaomi in the dining table. Without their youngest brother there, they went to talk about Azusa seriously.

"Masa-nii, tell us the truth, what do you think of Azusa condition." Hikaru looked at his eldest brother seriously.

Masaomi return Hikaru looks and then sighs, "I can't really say, it might be that he caught a bug or a virus but his nosebleed worries me a bit. I guess as long as his condition doesn't worsen then I guess he should be fine."

Subaru was a bit confused since he came home late last night, so he did not really know what happened. "Did anything happen again?"

Hikaru was the one to explain to Subaru, "Apparently Azusa faint again yesterday." He decided to leave out the information where Tsubaki attacked Azusa.

Subaru turned to look at Masaomi, "Are you sure, you don't have to bring Azusa-niisan to the hospital for a check-up?"

Iori agreed with Subaru, "Yeah since Azusa-niisan is usually quite healthy."

Masaomi shook his head, "Well like I said, as long as his condition doesn't worsen then I don't see why he should, but if he shows other symptoms than I would take him to the hospital."

"Take who to the hospital?" Louis asked as he appeared in the dining room.

"Morning Louis." Hikaru greeted his hair-stylist brother, "We were talking about whether or not we should bring Azusa to the hospital."

Louis turned to look at Masaomi, "Whats wrong with Azusa-niisan?"

"He is not feeling well at the moment, but as long as he doesn't get worse, there is no reason to take him to the hospital." Masaomi explained again patiently.

Masaomi then stood up and re-heat the bowl of porridge that Ukyou specially made for Azusa and prepare some other things for Azusa like, more ice packs, and water bottles.

"I'm going to take these to Azusa now." Masaomi announced, "Be careful on your way!" He reminded his brothers.

He make his way to Azusa room and soon all the family member too left for their perspective activities. Masaomi opened his brother room door slowly; Kaname helped his eldest brother by closing the door when he saw Masaomi was bringing a lot of things. Masaomi places the tray on the table and went to sit on the chair that Tsubaki previously occupied.

"How is he?" He placed his hand on Azusa forehead, checking on his temperature again.

"His temperature went down slightly." Kaname went to sit down again.

"Well that's good." Masaomi said.

Azusa started to stir at their conversation. Masaomi saw this and so he started to coax his brother to wake up.

"Ugh" Azusa winced as he is experiencing a bad headache, he tried to bring his arm up but he feel so tired.

"Azusa." This time it was Kaname who called Azusa.

Azusa turned his head slowly to the source of the sound and find two of his brother looking at him worriedly, "Masa-nii, Kana-nii." he whispered.

Masaomi is clearly worried at his brother condition, it is unusual to be this tired even though he is sick,"Azusa are you in pain?"

Azusa nodded at his brother question; he doesn't have the energy to downplay his condition, "My head."

Masaomi nodded at this, "What are you feeling right now? Beside your headache."

"Tired." Azusa weakly said, "So tired."

Kaname went really worried at this; first Azusa would never admit that he is sick if he can. Second, he has never seen Azusa so exhausted before.

Masaomi was weighing the option of taking Azusa to the hospital because he is starting to worry, but decided that he would wait a bit longer. "Alright, Azusa do you think, you can manage to eat some porridge?"

Azusa shook his head weakly, he really doesn't have any appetite, "No, but can I have some water."

Masaomi nod his head, Kaname went to help his little brother to sit up. Kaname was gently pulling his brother up when suddenly Azusa gasped and his face contorted in pain.

Kaname immediately stopped his movement, "Whats wrong Azusa?"

"Chest… hurts." Azusa wheezed,

"Your chest hurts Azusa?" Masaomi was starting to get really concerned, "Is it hurts to breathe?"

Azusa shook his head, "not…really..but…hurts… when move..."

Kaname looked at his brother, "What should we do Masa-nii?" He was still holding Azusa since he is afraid to cause his brother more pain by moving him.

"Lay him back down Kaname." Masaomi told his brother, snapping back into his doctor mode, "I'm going to call the ambulance now." At that he rushed out to go to his own room to take his cell phone.

Kaname is getting anxious after seeing his eldest brother reaction, but tried hard to ignore it instead he tended to his younger brother needs.

"Azusa, do you still want to drink?" He softly said to Azusa, who is getting calmer after being laid back down, but still wheezing.

"Yes, please." Azusa is still trying to regulate his breath.

Kaname came closer with a water bottle that had straw in it, he placed his arm under Azusa neck and slowly lift him up a bit, "Here, sip it slowly Azusa."

Azusa did as his brother told him to, he sipped the water slowly and after he finished drinking, his brother slowly laid his head back down. "Thank you Kana-nii." He looked at Kaname gratefully.

Kaname smiled and pat his brother head gently, "Your welcome A-chan."

Masaomi came back to the room after he finished calling the ambulance and a senior doctor who is also his friend. "The ambulance will be here soon." He announced it to both of his brother.

True to his word the ambulance arrived 10 minutes later, the officer worked diligently and moved Azusa gently as Masaomi had informed them before that his brother felt chest pain so they tried to move him without jostling him too much. Both of the brothers watch as they moved their little brother to the stretcher and unto the ambulance.

They attached an oxygen mask to Azusa since he is still can't regulate his breathing, and Azusa fell asleep since the oxygen mask help him to breathe.

"Are you both going to come with us?" One of the officers asked.

"Yes we will be going with you." Masaomi answered for both Kaname and himself.

Both of them went into the ambulance and situated themselves on one side of the ambulance. It only took a few minutes to reach the hospital; Azusa was immediately wheeled into the emergency room, his brothers trailed behind. Azusa was placed on one of the bed and the brothers stood on each of his side.

"Masaomi-san." A man around mid-thirties with a dark blue hair called.

"Jun-sensei." Masaomi greet his senior.

He came over and stood next to Masaomi, close to Azusa head, he immediately begin checking up on him, "So this is your brother. So what are his symptoms?" He asked since he knows Masaomi wouldn't have taken his brother via ambulance if it wasn't that serious.

Masaomi explained his brother condition to his friend and senior, "Apparently my brother have been having fever, continuous fatigue, headaches, pain in his chest, and yesterday he had a nosebleed."

"I see." The man called Jun said as he finished checking up on Azusa.

"Sensei, what is wrong with him?" this time it was Kaname who asked.

"Hmm and you are..."

"Sorry Jun-sensei, this is my other younger brother, Kaname." He gestured to his little brother and then turned to Kaname, "Kaname, meet Jun-sensei. He is my friend and also my senior."

"Nice to meet you Sensei." Kaname offered his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Kaname-san." Jun-sensei shook the offered hand, "As for your brother, I couldn't say for sure. I need to do more examination, but I don't like his symptoms." He finished quietly.

"What do you mean?" Kaname tensed; he does not like the dark look on the doctor. After all nothing good has ever come from an unsure answer from a doctor.

"Look Kaname-san. I would immediately run a blood test for Azusa-san, and after we receive the result I would be able to explain more." The doctor said, he asked for some nurse to take some blood from Azusa and have it tested.

He then asked Masaomi to accompany him to his office, while Kaname stayed behind with Azusa.

**-Jun-sensei Office-**

"Have a sit Masaomi." Jun motioned Masaomi to sit down.

Masaomi obeyed and sit down opposite his friend.

"Masaomi, I'm sure you have some suspicion about your brother condition." Jun stated to his friend.

Masaomi look away, "Yes, I do but like you say we won't know for sure until the blood test result comes." Masaomi did not want to admit what his brother is ailing from.

Jun looked at his friend, he know it's hard for the man, "So that is why you did not inform Kaname-san that I'm an oncologist."

"I wanted to make sure Azusa condition before I said anything to Kaname." Masaomi told his friend.

A knock on the door broke the silence in the room, Masaomi was dreading the guest, or rather what the guest bring.

"Come in." Jun called.

A nurse came in and gave some files to Jun, and then left the room. Masaomi is watching his friend flipping through the pages of the files. He was starting to fidget on his seat, just as he is about to ask his friend, Jun leaned forward and placed the files on the table.

Jun looked at his friend sympathetically and Masaomi knows that look.

"Masaomi." Jun sigh, "The blood test has returned."

Masaomi look at his friend, he knows what his friend is going to say but at the same time he did not want to hear what his friend has to say.

"It is as we expected." Jun handed the files to Masaomi.

Masaomi hands shook as he took the files, and he started to flip through the pages just like what Jun had done previously. After he finished, he place the files on the table and started to tremble. Tears started to leak from both of his eyes.

Jun watch his friend crying silently, there is nothing he could say for his friend. He let his friend try to compose himself after he stopped crying. "We better inform Kaname-san." He then stood up and opened the door; he let his friend walk out first before following him.

**-Emergency Room, Azusa bed-**

Kaname was watching his brother sleeping; he would brush his brother hair from time to time. He is waiting for his eldest brother to return, but at the same time he dreads it as well. He turned around when he heard someone came and found his brother and the doctor walk over to them.

"Masa-nii what happened?" He asked when he saw his eldest brother eyes were red.

"Kaname could we talk outside?" Masaomi requested.

Three of them went outside the emergency room and once they closed the door, Kaname demanded to know what happened.

Jun saw that his friend is struggling on how to break the news, so he decided to take the responsibility. "Kaname-san, please be calm and listen to me."

Kaname looked at the doctor and nodded, "The blood result has come back, and it was not good."

At this Masaomi choked but tried hard to keep his tear from falling.

Kaname was starting to get scared at his brother reaction, "What do you mean?"

"His white cells are too high while the blood cells and platelets are lower than normal." Jun stated with a professional tone.

"So." Kaname was confused, "What does that mean?"

Jun gave Kaname the same sympathetic look he gave Masaomi earlier, "Kaname-san you brother is suffering from Leukemia."

Kaname did not want to believe it, "what? You must be mistaken."

This time Masaomi speaks out, "Kaname, the symptoms all fits, the fever, tiredness, headache, and the blood test result confirmed it." He too did not want to admit it.

Tears now flowing down Kaname face, "How are we going to tell him? Or our brothers?" He bought one hand to cover side of his face.

"I would like to run a bone marrow test to make sure what type of Leukemia are we dealing here, and after we do it, I would explain what steps we should take." Jun explained, "I would like to do it today, so it might be better if one of you go home and explain it to the rest of the siblings so tomorrow, all of you could support Azusa-san when I explained it to him."

Masaomi decided that he will be the one who is going to inform the rest of his siblings; after all he felt that it is his duty as the eldest. Kaname would be staying at the hospital for tonight to watch over Azusa. The doctor asked several nurses to bring Azusa to the eight floors where he will be staying for a while.

"I will see you tomorrow Kaname." Masaomi said, "Look after Azusa."

Kaname nodded before following the nurse to the eight floors.

"I will be leaving my brother in your care Jun." Masaomi turned to his friend.

Jun squeezed his friend shoulder, "Ah you can count on me, I will make sure that he received the best treatment." Jun bid his friend goodbye and went to go to the eight floors as well to check up on his patient.

Masaomi turned to go home_, "How should I tell my other sibling? How will I face Natsume and Tsubaki?"_ He is not looking forward to this at all.

* * *

Ta-da 5th chapter! Please don't kill me people, I won't kill Azusa! So what do you guys think? There will be more of the other brother interaction but phew Kaname and Masaomi interaction gave me quite a few headaches, I hope I catch their personality alright. I own the doctor character haha please don't protest the name, I happen to like it ^^

So now I have done my job for uploading please don't forget to review everyone, your review is what motivates me hoho ^0^. And the next chapter would probably take a while since I would need to plan out the story and research some more and with my ever present assignment, it would take a while to write. See you !


	6. We will be there for you

Hello Everyone! Thank you so much for all your support, amazing reviews, and your PM's ^.^ I know it's been a few days since I last update, now before you start throwing things at me I have a good reason… Well my assignment has been building up slowly but surely and I'm trying to get it done hence the reason I have not update this. Another is that I have some difficulty in writing this, but hopefully you will like this! I won't kee you in suspense now and again before I start, Please forgive me for my grammatical error. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: *sigh* I do not own any of the characters except for the doctor, they are all belong to the amazing Mizuno-sensei :)

* * *

Masaomi, Tsubaki, and Louis are making their way too Azusa room. The rest of their brothers could not join them because of their works and school activities, but they promised to visit him as soon as they are able to and send their regards with the trio. Natsume would come to the hospital later today since he has a morning meeting. Every member of the Asahina household was shocked to hear that one of their family members was diagnosed with a deathly disease. Natsume and Tsubaki took it the hardest.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Masaomi had just finished explaining what happened to Azusa to the rest of his siblings, par Fuuto and Hikaru since they are still overseas, suffice to say everone was shocked and the reaction vary from one siblings to another. Ema was sobbing on the couch between Louis and Iori, both of them are comforting her and offering her support, though they themselves have tears streaming down their face. Yusuke was trying hard not to cry but tears stream down on his face anyway._

_Wataru did not understand at first and after Masaomi slowly explained and he understood how bad the situation is, he started crying loudly. Masaomi held his youngest brother on his lap and rocked him gently. _

_Natsume and Tsubaki were shocked to hear their brother was diagnosed with deadly disease, and Tsubaki started shouting, "No! You are lying, they are making a mistake." He looks at Masaomi, anger in his eyes. _

_Natsume went to put his hand on Tsubaki shoulder, "Calm down Tsubaki."_

_Tsubaki slapped Natsume hand, "Don't tell me what to do, you don't..." He stopped when he saw that Natsume was crying._

"Don't what Tsubaki, don't know how you felt?" He looked at Tsubaki angrily, "Well I do. He is my twin too, in case you forget!" He slumped down on the sofa, cradling his face on one hand, he is crying softly now.

_Tsubaki felt bad now, and went down to sit beside Natsume. He hugged his brother and offers him apologies. He would not repeat the same mistake he did with Azusa, no, he would be the older brother that his twin needed right now._

Ukyou who has been watching silently too has tears running down his face, but being the second eldest, he knows that he need to be strong. He went to sit beside Natsume other side and offer him some comforting words.

Subaru too went over to comfort the twins; he has never seen Natsume looks so defeated before that's why he felt the need to comfort him. No one talked after that, the only sounds in the room is sobbing, crying, and some hushed words of comfort. The atmosphere was tense and gloom that it is almost suffocating.

_Tsubaki suddenly spoke up, "Azusa will get through this!" he said determinedly. Everone attention was immediately on him, "There is no way that he will go down without a fight!" _

_Masaomi was proud to see his little brother so determined and so strong. _

"_O.. Ou! Azusa-nii will get through this!" Yusuke agreed as well, he is still crying but his face is determined._

_Slowly one by one start to agree with Tsubaki and all of them promised that they will be by Azusa side, helping him along the way! _

_**~End Flashback~**_

Masaomi was smiling at the memory, how everyone was so pumped up on helping. Everyone pitch their ideas on how to encourage Azusa, sure they were some doubts but all of his brothers eyes are more determined. Soon they reach Azusa room; it was at the end of the corridor. Apparently his friend and senior were not kidding about giving his brother the best.

Azusa room was on the eighth floor, which is the floor for VIP rooms. His room was spacious, there is a private bathroom, Azusa bed was in the middle of the room, not far from the door, and there is a sofa underneath the large window which is closed by the curtains at the moment, since the sick occupant in the room is still sleeping.

Kaname was already awake; or rather he could not sleep. He has bags under his eyes and his usual clean and tidy shirt is crumpled and he looks dishevelled. He looks up when he hear the door opening.

" Masa-nii, Tsuba-chan, Louis." He is surprised to see his siblings.

Tsubaki didn't waste any time and he cross over the room and stand next to the bed that held his sleeping twin. Azusa left arm was hooked with IV tubes and a nasal cannula was placed on his nose. He looks better and much healthier than before; it's hard to believe that he is suffering from leukimia.

Masaomi and Louis also came next to the bed and observe the sleeping occupant.

"How is he?" Tsubaki asked but did not tear his attention from his brother.

Kaname knew that his brother is addressing him, "He is… better." He hesitates a bit, "Jun-sensei will be doing the bone marrow test today."

"Eh, I thought he did it last night?" Masaomi were a bit confused, well he is paediatrician not an oncologist so he did not know much about cancer, only the general bits.

"Well he changed his mind and he decided to do it later today, after he told him." Kaname look away from his brother and back to Azusa.

"What is bone marrow test?" Louis asked.

" Hm I don't really know myself." Masaomi said softly, "My friend would be able to explain more later."

Azusa started to stir with all the noise around him; he was a bit confused on where he was until he remembers something about his brothers Masaomi and Kaname, talking about ambulance. He opens his eyes slowly and is greeted by the sight of his beloved twin looking at him with worry and love in his eyes.

"Azusa." Tsubaki called his twin, happy to see him awake.

" Tsu..ba..ki?" He called softly; he was confused but happy to see his twin there at his side, holding his hand.

"Azusa, how are you feeling?" Masaomi asked his little brother.

Azusa shifted his eyes to look at his eldest brother, he tried to reply but his mouth was so dry that he coughs.

Kaname seems to understand him and immediately fetch a glass of water for his brother. He told Tsubaki to raise Azusa bed a bit, which Tsubaki did obediently. Kaname hold the glass to his little brother and asked him to sip slowly.

"Thank you Kana-nii." Azusa softly said, he received a grin and a pat from his brother.

Azusa went back to look at Tsubaki, his eyes filled with questions. The other brothers seem to understand this and excused themselves for a while from the room. Soon it's just Tsubaki and Azusa in the room. Tsubaki drag a chair next to Azusa bed and sit down on it and resume on holding his twin hand.

"Azusa, I'm sorry." Tsubaki said without looking at his twin.

"I forgive you Tsubaki." Azusa keep looking on his twin figure, "But could you explain why do you accused me that day?" His heart ache as he remember when Tsubaki accused him and did not allowed him to explain. Tsubaki did not missed the hurt look that Azusa showed, he sighs knowing that he hurt his brother badly that day. He started to explain what happened on that day to his beloved twin, he did not left anything out. When he finished he find that he is crying again, he bowed his head not wanting Azusa to look at him.

Azusa on the other hand was shocked that his elder brother, Kaname, had slapped Tsubaki. He raised his other hand to Tsubaki cheek, "Are you okay? Did he slap you hard?"

Tsubaki laughed cynically, trust his brother to worry about him when he was the one hurt by him. He raises his other hand to hold the hand on his cheek, "I'm fine Azusa." He looks at his brother on the eyes, it was silent for a while then Tsubaki suddenly stood up and immediately wrapped his twin in a hug.

"Please forgive me brother!." Tsubaki put his cheek on top of Azusa head, "I did not meant any of those words, I love you Azusa."

Azusa too wrapped his arm around Tsubaki stomach, pressing his face into his brother chest, "it's okay Tsubaki. I'm sorry that I let you down with the recording."

Tsubaki shook his head at that and pulled himself away so that he could look into his brother, "No! You don't have to apologise for it, it wasn't your fault Azusa. You are not feeling well at that time."

Azusa nodded at his brother declaration and Tsubaki pulled him again into his embrace. They stayed like that for a while until Azusa asks Tsubaki when he could go home.

Tsubaki tensed at that question, he doesn't know how to answer. Luckily he was saved by a voice coming from the opened door.

"That would be a while Azusa-san." Jun-sensei came in, wearing his doctor coat, his stethoscope hanging on his neck.

Tsubaki and Azusa was confused, _"Who is this person?"_, they thought at the same time.

"Tsubaki, Azusa, this here is my friend and senior doctor. His name is Jun" Masaomi introduced his brothers to his friend.

Jun and Tsubaki shake hands and exchange nice to meet you to each other. Jun-sensei then proceed to greet Azusa and check him over. "Your condition is better than yesterday it seems, Azusa-san." He smiled at his patient.

Azusa nodded to his doctor, "So when could I be released?" he asked innocently, no offence, but Azusa doesn't particularly like hospital so he wanted to get out as soon as possible.

At his question all of his brother become tense and they have this sad look in their eyes, which make Azusa confused.

Jun looked at his patient sadly, he decided to explain to Azusa what is his diagnose, "Azusa-san, I have some news in regards to your health. Please listen calmly." He went to sit down on the chair on Azusa right side, since Tsubaki is occupying the chair on Azusa's left. The other members of the Asahina siblings went to stand behind Tsubaki, they know Azusa will need their support.

Azusa was getting anxious, _"Why is everyone nervous? What kind of news he is bringing?"_ Azusa felt dread on the pit of his stomach.

Jun-sense took a deep breath, "We did a blood test yesterday and it showed that you are suffering from Leukimia." He looked at his patient with a serious yet sympathetic look.

Azusa felt his strong front starting to crumble, Leukimia, that one word keep ringing in his head. He is not stupid and knows what leukimia is. He felt that it's getting hard to breathe, he tried to get air in his lungs but it doesn't seem to work.

Tsubaki is worried with his brother reaction, Azusa was silent after the doctor told him, then suddenly he see his brother hand clutch at his chest, gasping for air. "Azusa!" he called his brother name in alarm.

Jun, however seem to anticipate this. He laid one of his hands on Azusa back and the other one on Azusa forehead. He calls his patient name softly and calmly, telling him to calm down and breathe.

Tsubaki too coax his brother to listen to him, "Come on Azusa, calm down." He pats his brother back.

Slowly Azusa breathing come to normal, but he was exhausted by that ordeal. Tsubaki seemed to know this and laid his brother back down on the bed, he worriedly looks at his brother.

Masaomi, Kaname, and Louis stayed back during the whole ordeal, knowing that Azusa his in good hands and that Tsubaki would be able to help him more than them.

"Azusa-san I know it sound terrible and I understand how you feel." Jun-sensei told his patient, "But please listen, the treatment now is much better than in the past. There is a steady increase where people are cured. Sure it will be a tough and long road but you won't be alone I promise you."

Azusa was silent throughout the explanation, he is scared.

Tsubaki seems to notice his brother fear, "Azusa, Jun-sensei is right. I will be there along the way, I won't leave you alone." He softly runs his hand through his brother purple hair.

"Tsuba-chan is right A-chan." Kaname pipe in, "We will be there with you, YOU don't need to be afraid." He came closer and smile to his little brother with his usual dazzling smile.

Azusa was touched by his brother words, he took a deep breath before he looks at the doctor and asked, "So what do you suggest?"

The doctor smiled reassuringly to his patient, "Well I want to do the bone marrow test now that you are awake and see what type of leukimia we are dealing with." The doctor pressed the button that will alert the nurses, "then after we know, we will be able to decide what treatment to give you."

This time Louis asked again his previous question, "So what is bone marrow test Jun-sensei?"

"Basically, we will insert a needle to the spine to extract the fluid from the bone marrow." Jun explained to him calmly.

Tsubaki pales at the mention of needles, "Would it hurt?" He asked in his brother place.

Masaomi chuckles at his brother reaction, "Haha Tsubaki, one would think that you are the one subjected to the test."

Azusa too chuckles softly at his twin reaction, he feels a bit lighter. He too feels a bit scared about the test, like Tsubaki he is not fond of needles.

"Well, I won't lie it may cause you some discomfort and probably pain." Jun said to his patient twin and then looks at his patient reassuringly.

Soon some nurses come into the room; the doctor ordered them to prepare the tools for the bone marrow test. Jun ordered his patient to lie on his side, which Azusa obeyed since he can't argue anyway. He was lying on his side facing Tsubaki, and went to grasp his brother hand tightly, showing how nervous he is.

Tsubaki grasp his brother back gently, he know his brother is anxious. He tried to distract him by talking to him and running his hand through his hair. Azusa was beginning to relax until he saw the nurses came back with a tray.

The doctor opened Azusa clothes and rubbed some antiseptic and applied a local anesthetic on him. Tsubaki worked hard to distract his brother but it doesn't seem to work well since Azusa closed his eyes and hold on tightly to Tsubaki hand when the doctor began the process.

Tsubaki glared at the doctor who is causing his twin pain, he keep on assuring Azusa during the process. Telling him how brave he is and that it's almost done, he keep on brushing his brother hair too since it seems to calm him down. Soon the test was over; the nurses went to take Azusa bone marrow to be tested. Jun also stepped back, letting the other brother to circle his patient.

Azusa is still hissing in pain, his lower back hurts badly. He is still holding onto Tsubaki hand tightly but his twin doesn't seem to mind this at all. Masaomi too pat Azusa back gently while Louis pat his brother head and Kaname just stood there offering words of comfort to his little brother.

Jun told them to hold Azusa for a while in that position and that he might be feeling sore on his lower back for quite a while, after checking on his patient one last time, he went to see how the test is and left the room.

"Azusa. Are you alright?" Tsubaki asked his twin.

Azusa opened his eyes when he feels that it's no longer painful and just an ache now, "I think so." But he made a mistake with that answer; he accidently moves his legs thus moving his body which is not a good idea, "Oww." He hissed in pain again.

Masaomi immediately placed his hand his brother hips halting its moment and tried to help his brother by holding it, "Don't try to move just yet Azusa."

The brothers tried to distract Azusa from the pain by talking to him patting him gently on the head and making jokes. Azusa was touched by their concern and obvious love to him; he would laugh at his Kana-nii stories, smile at his eldest brother soft massage on his back, Louis innocent question, and most of all his twin soft brushing of his hair.

Soon he fell into deep slumber of his brothers' administration to him. He silently pray in his heart that everything would be alright.

* * *

So that's it for chapter six, what do you think? I'm sorry it took a while to update, like I said, my assignment is slowly killing me not to mention I have some trouble writing this. Sorry it's not very long and not too many "events". Please tell me what do you think, do you think I should have add something? do you think Azusa and Tsubaki scene is enough or no? Please tell me your ideas, and comments should you think that something is missing from this. I will be updating sometime next week! See you soon …. I have to apologize to Louis fans that he did not seem to have lots of part here, but I promise next chapter will feature him more and the other brothers. Also I'm sorry to Fuuto, to tell you the truth I forgot about him, but he will come soon!


	7. Treatment and Hair Matter

Treatment and Hair Matters

Everyone! How are you? Thank you so much for giving me a lot of support; it makes me happy to see all your kind reviews. I would like to dedicate this chapter to **Akai Tenshi** , since she is kindly provided me with info about cancer and explains as simple as she could ,you rock girl! Again I apologise beforehand for any mistake of grammar and spelling. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these character, they all belong to Mizuno-sensei

* * *

_The brothers tried to distract Azusa from the pain by talking to him patting him gently on the head and making jokes. Azusa was touched by their concern and obvious love to him; he would laugh at his Kana-nii stories, smile at his eldest brother soft massage on his back, Louis innocent question, and most of all his twin soft brushing of his hair. _

_Soon he fell into deep slumber of his brothers' administration to him. He silently prays in his heart that everything would be alright._

Tsubaki watch as his twin fell asleep, Azusa seems much calmer now. Kaname stopped his story when he realized that Azusa has fallen asleep. He pats his sleeping brother head gently before going to the couch to sit down. Louis followed his suit after he arranges some of sleeping older brother hair. Masaomi keep on softly massaging Azusa back for a few more minutes before He sits down on the chair next to Tsubaki. They are all content on watching their sleeping siblings.

Their quiet moment were disturbed when the doctor came back into the room bringing with him the test result that would determine their brother treatment.

"Hello… Ah I see Azusa-kun has fallen asleep," Jun-sensei said in a quiet voice, while coming over to the bed.

Masaomi stood up to greet his friend, "He was having a back pain for a while there so I think he was more tired than he lets on." He explained in an equal quiet tone.

Jun nodded to his friend and glance at his sleeping patient, who looks so much better than when he first bought in.

"So how is the test doctor?" Kaname asked him, he leans forward form where he is sitting now.

Before the doctor could reply, Azusa started to stir from his sleep. He moaned softly when he felt the dulled ache on his lower back. Tsubaki immediately restrain his twin to not roll on his back, and gently pat his brother cheek to awaken him completely.

"Wha.." Azusa mumbled when he felt a pat on his cheek, "Tsu..baki." he blinks his eyes sleepily.

"Yoo sleepy head." Tsubaki grin softly at his brother reaction. "Don't try to roll on your back now, it's still hurts isn't it."

Azusa nodded a bit,"Yeah… but it's just an dull ache than a pain." He explained softly,

"Hello Azusa-kun." The doctor came over to Azusa line of view, "How are you feeling now?"

Azusa went to look at the doctor who is now standing next to Tsubaki, "I've been better, I guess."

The doctor smiled at that, "Well humour is a good sign." He came over to check on the wound on Azusa back from the test to make sure it's not swollen or infected. He nodded when the wound looks okay and not red, "Well the puncture wound seems alright, you may lie on your back as soon as you don't feel any pain to move."

Azusa nodded at the doctor explanation, but did not move since he can still feel the ache on his mid-back. "How is the test result?" He asked suddenly.

"Ah yes…" Jun suddenly remembered, "I have received the test back, it seems Azusa-kun you are suffering from Acute Lymphocytic Leukimia or ALL for short. To put it simply your bone marrow are over-producing white cells."

"Why is it bad?" Tsubaki was confused, as his brain remember his old biology teaching, white blood cells are supposed to be good for immune stuffs.

The doctor nodded in understanding, "Well it's good if you have a standard number of white blood cells but over loading it is not good, Tsubaki-kun. These White Cells is blank if I have to say, it is produced but it doesn't do any work for the body." Jun tried to explain to his patient brother.

"So what do we have to do?" Kaname asked, worry seeped to his voice, "Will he be okay?" Will he survive is Kaname true question but he kept quiet on that part.

Jun seem to understand Kaname hidden question, "A good thing is that since we found it quite early, he has a good chance to react to the treatment. These days most ALL patients who react well to the treatment are cured. I would say your brother has 65%-75% survival rates"

At his statement, everyone seemed to relax at that.

"See Azusa. You will get through this!" Tsubaki grin at his brother.

Azusa too was glad to hear his high percentage of survival, "Yeah."

"So what treatment will Azusa have?" Masaomi asked, he felt a bit lighter now with the news his friend gave his family.

"Ah yes, Azusa will have Chemotherapy, and I would recommend him to do it as soon as his fever is gone. Like around next week." Jun-sensei told them, " We would do the chemo in cycle, so after Azusa have his chemo he would have his resting period before his next chemo." He looked at the Asahina family member to make sure they understood.

"So basically A-chan would hae his chemo for a day then he would have a resting week and then chemo again." Kaname looked thoughtful at this.

"Yes, this is to make sure that his body would be relaxed and comfortable for the next treatment." Jun nodded to Kaname, "If there is no other complication then I would say chemo would be enough."

Tsubaki was confused, "other complication?"

This time Jun turned to look at Tsubaki, "Yes, you see some ALL patient later on would require a bone marrow transplant later on, when their bone marrow are sometime are damaged because of the white cells itself or the treatment. But we will have to wait and see for that, so don't worry." He reassured his patient siblings.

"Ano…" Louis suddenly called, "I heard chemo would cause people to lose their hair is that true?"

"Ahh, yes it is one of the side effect of chemo." Jun said while looking at the youngest of the sibling in the room. He was about to continue when Tsubaki let a loud scream

"NO!" Tsubaki wailed, "My Azusa should not lose his hair!" He screamed in denial.

"Why Tsubaki? Would you not love me if I'm bald?" Azusa feigned a hurt look.

"Of course not Azusa, I would love you no matter what you look." Tsubaki said grasping both of his brother hand, looking serious, "Even you are old and wrinkly and bald."

Azusa can't help it any longer, he laughed at his brother serious look when saying that, "Ahahaha, Tsubaki stop." He was laughing quite hard.

All the other occupants also started laughing. Making Tsubaki blushed red, "W-what…"He stuttered, "I was just saying the truth. I would love Azusa no matter how he looks."

"Haha I understand that Tsubaki but saying old, wrinkly, and bald with that serious look is just too much." Masaomi was trying to stop his laughing.

Kaname was not holding anything back, he was laughing so hard on the sofa that he thought he might cry. Louis was not laughing as hard as his brother but he is chukling which is quite a feat for a guy who usually just smile.

"Tsubaki, when I'm old and wrinkly, you will too." Azusa stated, still laughing.

"Geez, of course I know that, but really I would not want you to lose your beautiful hair Azusa." He brushes his brother purple locks.

Azusa sighed when he finally stopped laughing; he too did not actually want to lose his hair, "Is there anything you could do to prevent this sensei?" He asked the doctor.

"Well there is not particularly anything to stop it, but if I may give some reassurance. Not everyone have this side-effect, some would just lose some of their hairs." The doctor tried to comfort his patient.

"Well that's better I suppose." Azusa said, "At least I would not be bald nee~Tsubaki." He joked at his brother. Tsubaki just nodded at his brother and smiled.

"Azusa-niisan don't worry." Louis said, coming closer to stand next to Tsubaki, "I would shave your head at the first sign that you will be bald, In fact I will style it." Louis stated innocently and might I say, proudly.

Azusa gulped at this, he laughed nervously, "Um Louis thanks for the offer, but I hope it won't get to that point."

Tsubaki agreed, "Sou! You are not allowed to shave any of Azusa hair Louis." Tsubaki hugged Azusa head protectively, crying dramatically.

"Ehhh~ why?" Louis looked sad at the prospect of not be able to shave his brother hair, "I would make Azusa-nii look cool although he is bald."

"Anoo Louis, I think the point is that Azusa does not want to be bald." Masaomi tried to explain to his hair-loving brother.

"Why, when he is bald. Kaname-nisan would might get inspiration to get himself shaved." Louis innocently stated, looking thoughtful.

"Oy Louis, can you leave the matter of my hair alone." Kaname sulked on the couch, "My hair is the new monk version hairstyle you know."

"Really." Louis turned to look at his monk brother. Kaname nodded at him, trying to get his hair-stylist brother believed him and hopefully would leave his hair alone.

The debate went on quite a while making everyone laugh at the hair matter. Louis the usually calm kid become so persistent about hair is quite rare, and it managed to elicit a few laugh from Azusa so it was worth it to debate about it.

"Ehem" Jun coughed to get their attention back, he is glad to see his patient become more happy and less tense, "Well I would just wasn't to say that I would recommend Azusa stay in the hospital until he cleared his first chemo so that we could monitor how he takes the treatment. If it went just fine then after the first chemo, he may go home and recuperate at home." He waited for any question, seeing none; he excused himself and went out.

It was nearing lunch time now; a nurse came in with a tray and left it near Azusa bed. Azusa rolled to his back slowly with his twin and eldest brother help when the ache in his back has become almost non-existent. Tsubaki raised his brother bed so that he can eat his lunch. Masaomi and Kaname went to the cafeteria to buy some food for the rest of them. Louis decided to nap on the couch and waited for his lunch.

"Say ahh." Tsubaki bought the spoon near to Azusa mouth.

Azusa blushed a bit at his twin action, "Tsubaki, I think I can feed myself."

"No need to be shy Azusa." He told his twin with a grin, "Please Azusa." He uses his last resort, his puppy eye look.

Azusa sighed but relent, he let his twin spoon-fed him his lunch. Tsubaki was glad his brother allowed him to do it. He slowly and patiently feed his brother, he would wait patiently when his brother look green to the gills to calm his stomach before feeding him more.

"Tsubaki, I don't think I can eat more." Azusa said quietly, trying to calm his stomach.

"Azusa, Just a bit more?" He tried to coax his twin to have just a bit more.

Azusa shakes his head, and leans back to his bed.

"Alright." Tsubaki concede and put the bowl away, "Would you like some water?" He offered his twin.

Azusa nodded, afraid that if he open his mouth he would be sick. Tsubaki bought the glass closer to his twin and offered him the straw and told Azusa to sip it slowly.

Azusa muttered thanks to his brother after he finished drinking the water and closes his eyes trying to calm his stomach.

"Are you still feeling nauseous?" Tsubaki asked worriedly, he put his hand on his twin forehead.

Azusa opens his eyes to look at his twin and smiled to his twin, "It's getting better Tsubaki, don't worry." He brings his hand to hold his brother ones on his forehead.

"Baka~" Tsubaki said, "It's in me to worry about you. Would you like to sleep?" He gently cupped his twin cheek and bought his face closer to his twin until their forehead touched.

Tsubaki receive a small nod from his twin and gently order his twin to sleep, still pressing their forehead together, "Sleep Azusa, I will be here." He softly said to his almost asleep brother.

It didn't take long for Azusa to doze off, Tsubaki leans back on his chair after he pulled the blanket to his twin chin and making sure that his twin is comfortable. He was about to doze as well when his two elder brothers came back bringing their lunch with them.

"Ah A-chan is asleep." Kaname said in a hush voice, quietly walking to the sofa.

Masaomi came to the bed and watch his sleeping brother, "Did he eat his lunch Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki nodded at his brother question, "Yeah, though not much."

"Well that's okay, considering that he is sick." Masaomi told him, brushing his little brother hair before sitting down to eat his lunch.

Tsubaki did not move from his chair and opted to eat his lunch onthere while watching his sleeping twin.

Masaomi woke Louis up before handing him his lunch, the four of them ate their lunch quietly. They were in a middle of a conversation when someone knocks on the door. Masaomi turned to look at his brother silently asking whether anyone knew who their guests are. All the brothers shrugged their shoulder; Masaomi went to open the door. It turns out to be Fuuto and Hikaru, fuuto was wearing sunglasses and hat trying hard to be inconspicuous. Fuuto hurried inside while Hikaru is walking in a much calmer pace.

"Fuu-chan, Hika-chan." Kaname is surprise to see them, after all last time he know was that his two brother are not in Tokyo.

"Fuuto, Hikaru-niisan. Good afternoon." Louis smiled softly at both of them.

"What with that hat Fuuto, you look like a pervert."Tsubaki teased his younger brother, with a hush voice, and his hand never leaving his twins.

"Shut up." Fuuto is annoyed with Tsubaki teasing, He was shocked to receive the news from his eldest brother and thankfully his concert ended yesterday, so he immediately went home to visit his sick elder brother. Contrary to popular belief, Fuuto loved all his brothers dearly so he panics when he heard that Azusa was sick. He went to sit on the chair opposite Tsubaki near Azusa.

Hikaru too came over to the bed to observe his little brother, "How is he Masa-nii?"

Masoami explained everything to both Fuuto and Hikaru, from the morning event till the debate over hair matter. At that Hikaru chuckles and even Fuuto is smirking.

"I really think that Kana-nii would look fabulous with shaved hairstyle." Fuuto teased his brother.

Kaname glowered well naturedly, "What did you say Fuu-chan?"

"Hora Kana-nii even Fuuto said so." Louis clapped his hand and turned to look at his brother.

Kaname groaned and glared at his eldest brother for bring this matter gain. Masaomi return his look innocently.

"Sshh." Tsubaki shushed them ,"Mind you, Azusa is sleeping."

Both Fuuto and Kaname looked sheepish at that and stayed silent. But it seems to late since Azusa blinks his eyes open.

"Hmm." Azusa rubbed his eyes, "Fuuto?" he called uncertainly when he saw his brother sitting on his left.

"Hello Azusa-nii." Fuuto smiled a bit, "How are you?"

"I'm better thanks." Azusa replied softly, "How was your concert?"

"It was fine." Fuuto smirks with the look saying, I'm the great Fuuto, of course everything was fine.

Azusa catches his little brother looks and chuckle at that, "I see, glad to hear that."

Hikaru came closer to the bed since Azusa doesn't seem to see him, "Yoo Azusa."

Azusa turned to look at Hikaru, "Hikaru-nii. When did you get back?"

"Just now. " He winks at his brother. Then he came to ruffles Azusa head, "Good to see you are okay."

Azusa gave his older brother a smile and told him thanks for coming to visit him. Soon the room was filled with conversation and laughter. Fuuto was telling his brother how amazing he was in his concert, which earns him teases from both Kaname and Tsubaki. Hikaru on the other told Azusa stories about his research while flirting with men to obtain information. Azusa smiled at his brothers stories and would comment here and there. For now he was content surrounded by his brother, sure he is still scared and nervous about the upcoming treatment but as long as his siblings there, he would get through anything.

* * *

Ta-da phew, chapter 7 is here. It's quite confusing about fuuto part since there is no actual part in the anime between him and Azusa. Hopefully I did not make him acting out of character. So what do you think people? Please don't forget to review! Don't hesitate to give me ideas and info. Oh right I have done research as much as I can about cancer but by no means I'm an expert so forgive me if I get things wrong. Well let me know how you think. Remember your reviews are what keeps me going! ^^


	8. Just the two of us

Chapter 8

Hello everyone, thank you for your reviews!Ugh I have no other excuse beside my assignment for the late update. I'm really sorry for my grammar mistakes *bow*, I will try my hardest to correct it. Anyway I'm glad that you enjoying my stories so much, oh and thank you for your amazing ideas. Well I won't keep you long now, please enjoy chapter 8. ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own any of brother conflict chara! . they all belong to Mizuno-sensei!

* * *

_Azusa gave his older brother a smile and told him thanks for coming to visit him. Soon the room was filled with conversation and laughter. Fuuto was telling his brother how amazing he was in his concert, which earns him teases from both Kaname and Tsubaki. Hikaru on the other told Azusa stories about his research while flirting with men to obtain information. Azusa smiled at his brothers stories and would comment here and there. For now he was content surrounded by his brother, sure he is still scared and nervous about the upcoming treatment but as long as his siblings there, he would get through anything. _

Hikaru and Fuuto visit seem to cheer Azusa up; he would laugh and comment about their stories. Seeing Azusa relaxes and smile when listening to the other story cheer the older brothers. Natsume is the next to come to visit Azusa; he rushes from the office as soon as his meeting was over.

Natsume slightly dishevelled figure come in to the room, "You look healthier than I expected Azusa."

"Natsume, thank you for coming." Azusa greeted Natsume, "How is your work?" He is sitting on the bed with his back prop with two pillows and he is still holding Tsubaki hand.

"Ahh it's fine." Natsume replied, "So how are you?" He smile, but his eyes look worried at his older twin.

Azusa smile at his question, "It seems that I would need to record my answer since every one of you will ask me that every time you see me." He gains a few laughter from Kaname, Fuuto, Hikaru, and Tsubaki, "I'm fine Natsume, though I've been better I guess."

Natsume sighed, "I'm glad to hear that." He then go to the couch and sit between Kaname and Louis, "So what have you all been doing?" He looks around at his siblings.

"Accompanying Azusa of course," Tsubaki said grinning at Natsume before turning his attention to his twin.

The other siblings to replied Natsume question with their own story and reasons. Kaname and Masaomi then stand up from where they sit.

"A-chan, I will be going back first okay." Kaname approach the bed and pat his little brother head gently, "I need to shower and do some work."

"Ah Kana-nii."Azusa nodded at his elder brother, "Be careful on your way back." Azusa reminded Kaname, who nodded.

"Me as well Azusa." Masaomi stand at the foot of Azusa bed smiling at his brother, "I need to pick Wataru and take him home, but I will be back since I have a late shift today. So I will see you later Azusa." Masaomi follow Kaname who is already walking out.

Azusa waved at his brothers and then resumes his conversation with Tsubaki and his other siblings.

"Azusa would you like some water?" Tsubaki offered his brother.

"Yeah, it would be nice Tsubaki."

Tsubaki hold the water to his twin and wait patiently for him to sip on the water.

"Azusa-nii." Fuuto called, "What is that?" He point to the object on Azusa face.

"This is something like oxygen mask." He explains to his brother, "I'm not sure what it's called though."

"It's called nasal cannula." Hikaru pipe in.

The other siblings look surprise at Hikaru answer.

"Sugoi~ Hikaru-nii." Louis clapped his hand, "How did you know?"

Hikaru wink to his hair-stylist brother looking proud at himself, "I remembered reading it somewhere."

"I thought you only read novels and how to cross-dress." Tsubaki snickers earning a light whack from Azusa, "Ow Azusa." He clutches his head.

"Serves you right Tsubaki." Natsume said, "Although Hika-nii is feminine like a girl but he is smart." This time Natsume is whack by said Hikaru, "oww Hika-nii."

"How insolent, my dress-up is for work you know. " He admonish his little brother, "Although thank you for the compliment."

This time Tsubaki snickers at Natsume, Fuuto just shake his head and mumbling about stupid and idiot older brother. Louis just smile at his brothers' antics.

A while later a nurse comes in bringing some medicine for Azusa, "Asahina-san, this is your medicine for your fever. "She hands the medicine to Azusa, "You will need to be healthy before your first Chemo session, though I think your fever will be gone tomorrow." She smiles kindly at her patient, she proceeds to check on Azusa vital and write on his chart before excusing herself out the room.

Fuuto whistles, "Wow Azusa-nii, I think you will be fine here." Looking at Azusa with mischievous eyes, "Look at those angels."

Azusa turned red at his younger brother comment, "Do… don't be stupid Fuuto." He stutters and coughs to regain his composure.

Fuuto is about to tease his brother a bit more when his phone rings, he flips his phone to check the caller before going out the room.

"I wonder how did we raise him to be like this." Azusa closes his eyes and sighed.

"Azusa-niisan you sound like an old man." Louis innocently comments on his older brother line.

"Pfft." Hikaru chuckles before laughing, "Haha Louis you are so right."

"Azusa, I think it's not us who did that but rather himself." Natsume said seriously which only make Hikaru laughed harder.

"Haha you both are so funny, " Hikaru clutches his stomach, "Talking like a parents, my goodness."

Just then Fuuto come back into the room ,"What so funny?" As he looks at the almost bursting Hikaru laughing in his seat.

"Ah we are talking about your attitude baka!" Tsubaki stick his tongue out at his little brother.

"What did you say!" Fuuto is annoyed at Tsubaki remarks, "I dare you say it again baka-Tsuba-nii." He stand up from his chair leaning towards Tsubaki.

Tsubaki was about to retort back when Azusa hand slap into his mouth, "Ouch, Azusaaa." He whines at his twin.

"Tsubaki, you must not say something like that." Azusa reprimanded his older twin, and looks apologetic at his younger brother, "Sorry about him, I will re-educate him later."

"Since Azusa-nii said so, I will let you go." This time he is the one to stick his tongue out to Tsubaki making the older one annoyed, but can't do anything since Azusa glared at him.

Hikaru, Natsume, and Louis just watch them from the side with amused looks. Louis glances at the clock and decided that he needs to leave since someone had make a booking on him to style their hairs. Azusa waved at him and thanked him for coming. The four siblings stayed in the hospital keeping Azusa company till night time. Fuuto, Hikaru, and Natsume said good bye to their brother and went home, Tsubaki decided to stay the night with his twin.

"Azusa are you cold?"Tsubaki fussed over his brother, "Do you need more blanket? Or pillow? Or…"

Azusa grab hold his brother's hand, "Tsubaki." He turned unto his left side, "I'm fine, so calm down."

Tsubaki sign and squeezed Azusa hand in return, "Sorry, I can't help it." He offers his special gentle smile to his beloved Azusa, "But really, are you feeling okay."

"Yes Azusa." He assured his brother.

A knock on the door interrupt their moment.

"Good evening, Azusa-kun" Jun-sensei came in and come over to the bed, "You look better I see, which is good."

"Good evening Jun-sensei." Azusa return the greeting, he turn to lay on his back so that he can see his doctor, "Yes, I'm feeling much better, I don't have a headache anymore."

"That's really good to hear." Jun smiled at his patient, "After all we need you in tip top shape for the chemo next week."

Azusa smile dropped a bit at this, his starting ot feel nervous again at the mention of chemo. Tsubaki notices his brother apprehension and glare at the doctor for upsetting his brother.

"If you finished on checking up on Azusa then it's time for you to leave." He said coldly, "Azusa need his rest."

Jun seemed to understand the reason behind Tsubaki anger, "I'm sorry Azusa-kun for bringing that matter up." He apologizes, "Tsubaki-kun is right, it's time for you to rest now, so Good night." He exited the room quietly.

"Tsubaki there is no need for you to snap at him!" Azusa reprimanded his older twin, although he Is glad that Tsubaki did that for him.

"I know, but he made you upset." Tsubaki argue weakly, "I just can't help it." He looks away from his twin.

Azusa chuckle softly and call out to his twin, "Tsubaki." He calls out again when his twin did not react, "Tsubaki."

Tsubaki, finally turn his head to look at his brother being weak at that voice, "what is –"

Tsubaki could not finish his sentence since a pair of arms suddenly engulfed him into a hug, He was quite surprise since it was usually him who initiated hugs not his little brother.

"Woah! Azusa what's wrong with you?" He put a hand on his twin forehead checking for any signs of fever.

Azusa pouted a bit, "Why… am I not allowed to hug you." He looks away, clearly embarrassed by his own action.

Tsubaki smile at his twin pout and hug his brother back, "No I was just surprise." He whispered to his brother ear, "Since you rarely do this."

"Baka, when do I have time to do this when you always beat me to it." He said softly, gazing up at his brother purple eyes.

Tsubaki laughed softly, "Haha yeah, I guess you are right." He let go of Azusa, "Come now, it's getting late. Time for you to sleep." He kissed his brother forehead gently.

Azusa nodded and lay back down on the bed, Tsubaki pull the blanket until it reaches Azusa chin and making sure his brother is comfortable, "Do you need anything else?"

Azusa shook his head, "No, I'm fine." He yawn, "Good night Tsubaki." He quickly fell asleep, proving that he is more tired than he let on.

Tsubaki sigh softly, and brushed his brother hair, "Good night Azusa." He turned off the lights except the one near the door and then lay down on the sofa to sleep, it also didn't take him long to fall asleep.

Unknown to both Tsubaki and Azusa, their eldest brother came into the room to check up on Azusa since he has the night-shift. He smiled at the sight of his two brothers sleeping peacefully. Azusa is sleeping neatly on the bed with the blanket up to his chin. He came to check on Azusa temperature and found it normal. He sighed in relief and brushed his brother hair from his face; Azusa stirred at the action but did not wake up. He then turns to look at his other brother who is snoring lightly and sleeping messily on the couch just beside Azusa bed. His blanket has been thrown on the floor probably because Tsubaki accidently kicked it while he was sleeping. He takes the blanket from the floor and cover Tsubaki with it. He did the same thing as he did with Azusa before going out of the room.

"Good night both of you." He spares his brothers a glance before closing the door.

**~ The next Day ~**

Tsubaki wake up at the bright light of the morning sun, since he did not close the curtain totally. He yawns and stretches himself on the couch before resuming in sitting up. He looks over to Azusa who is still sleeping on the hospital bed. He quietly stand up and make his way to the bathroom to do his morning routine namely freshen himself up a bit, he did not bring any change of clothes so he wears the same clothes.

At the sound of the water running in the bathroom woke Azusa up. He brings one hand up and rubs his eyes to make the sleepy feeling away. He look over to the couch and found it empty, then his eyes travelled to the door of the bathroom where he could clearly hear the sound of water running. Azusa slowly bring his body to sitting position before pressing the bed button to rise so that he could rest his back on it while sitting. He sat there and patiently waits for his twin to emerge from the bathroom.

Tsubaki came out of the bathroom after he finished attending to his needs; he sees his brother is awake and sitting on the bed patiently waiting for him.

"Morning Azusa." He came over and sits on the chair next to the bed, just like what he had done on the previous day.

"Morning Tsubaki." He smiled at his twin, "How was your sleep?"

"It was okay." Tsubaki grins at his brother trust his brother to worry about someone else, "What about you?"

"It was okay." He replied. He shrugged his blanket off and swings his legs of the bed.

"Oy Azusa what are you doing?" Tsubaki was startled by his brother sudden action, immediately stand up from his chair.

Azusa is confused by his twin action, "What do you mean ?" Sitting on the bed, he cocked his head in confussion.

Tsubaki sweat dropped at his brother cute reaction, "Oy you are sick, what are you trying to do by getting off the bed huh?" He poke his brother on the chest.

"Tsubaki, if you haven't realized I have been in this bed for almost one day and a half, I'm bound to use the bathroom sooner or later." He rubbed his chest where his brother had poked him and tried to stand up. It seems after a whole day of sleeping his legs are a bit stiff and the moment he stand up, his legs wobbled.

Tsubaki is on alert and the moment he sees his brother shaky legs, he immediately help Azusa by holding his brother to steady him.

"Hora… "He lightly scolded his brother, "I will help you now hold on to me." He positioned his brother so that Azusa could lean on him while walking. Together they made their way to the bathroom, Tsubaki refused to leave the bathroom making Azusa red with embarrassment. After waiting patiently for Azusa to finishes his morning routine, they make their way back to the bed. Azusa is tired from that small exercise and flopped on the bed without complaint; they both spend their time talking to each other until a nurse came in with a tray of food for Azusa.

This time Azusa eats his breakfast by himself and Tsubaki watches the TV from the Sofa. Suddenly Tsubaki phone vibrate, he flips his phone open and check the mail. It turns out to be from his eldest brother.

"Tsubaki whats wrong?" Azusa turned to look at Tsubaki after pushing his table away.

"It's from Masa-nii, he said that everyone will come to visit you around 10am." Tsubaki grins at his brother, knowing Azusa would be happy with the company of their siblings.

Azusa face broke into a smile, "Ah I will be looking forward to see all of them."

Tsubaki faked an annoyance face, "Ceh, it's going to be rowdy soon. I won't be able to spend my time with Azusa." He pouted.

Azusa laughed a bit, "Your pouting face looks like a puffer fish." He teased his brother.

"You are so mean." Tsubaki cried dramatically at his brother teasing.

They both keep on teasing each other and patiently wait for their siblings to come and merry the room even more.

* * *

So guys here is chapter 8, *gulp * I'M RELALY SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! You see yesterday I had just finished my assignment so I immediately wrote this chapter. Really sorry about this! Please review and comment. So next chapter all the Asahina siblings will come and visit their brother, any ideas that you might want to see or happen?


	9. Of Visit and Treatment

Of Visit and Treatment

Hello everyone, I'm sorry for taking so long to update this, I know you all must have the urged to strangle me. I have mad this chapter longer, so I hope it would compensate my late update. First of all thank you for all your reviews and PM, I'm sorry for straying from the original plot (It's my mistake sorry) I will remind myself to stick to it, thank you for reminding me. Second I'm sorry if the last chapter grammar is worse than usual, that too is my mistake which (hopefully) I can make it better. I have shorten the brother interaction a bit, I'm sorry but I just loved writing them. I have add a bit more Azusa suffering part and hopefully you would like it. Finally Please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character of course.

* * *

_They both keep on teasing each other and patiently wait for their siblings to come and merry the room even more. _

True to Masaomi earlier message, the Asahina siblings came at 10 o'clock sharp. The twins were in the middle of a conversation when the door bangs open.

"A-kuuun…" The youngest of the Asahina sibling rushed to Azusa bed, "How are you!" He asked cheerfuly.

The other brothers enter the room in a much slower pace than their youngest, Masaomi reprimanded his youngest brother for his rude entrance.

"Wataru!" Masaomi scolded, "You should not run inside the hospital and you should knock the door before going in."

Wataru pouted at his eldest brother scolding and offer a soft apology.

"Morning Wataru." Azusa greeted his youngest brother with a smile, "I'm fine, thank you foor asking." He answered his youngest brother previous question, earning a big grin from Wataru.

All the siblings crowded the bed where Azusa is currently sitting, and started to give their sick sibling their get-well present.

Ukyou went first and handed Azusa his favourite dish, "Here Azusa." Smiling gently at his sick younger brother.

"Thank you Ukyou-nii." Azusa gratefully accepted his gift.

Next is Kaname, he gave Azusa a ticket to his host club, "A-kun when you are better, come and I will give you the best service." Azusa sweat drop at this and laughed nervously.

"You Baka!" Ukyou smacked Kaname.

Hikaru ignored his two older brother antics and presented his own novel which is going to be published next month, "This will suit you better Azusa." He winked at his little brother earning a smile from Azusa and a response that he looks forward in reading it.

Natsume handed his older twin a new game that has not been released yet, saying that it for filling Azusa free time.

"Arigatou Natsume, this will really help to distract Hikaru." Azusa replied, Tsubaki just let out an annoyed sound letting them know that he could hear them.

Louis handed his brother a purple wig that has the same hairstyle as Azusa, "Just in case you lost your hair nii-san." He smiled innocently.

Azusa and the other siblings sweat drop at his younger brother innocent statement. "Hmm thank you Louis." Azusa smiled a nervous smile.

Iori went next and presented his older brother a bouquet of yellow, orange, and white nasturtium flower, "This Nasturtium will bring you victory in battle nii-san."

Azusa feel the tears that started to welled up on both of his eyes at his brother gift, "Iori… Thank you." He whispered.

Tsubaki grasp Azusa hand when he saw him getting emotional and smile reassuringly, receiving a smile in return. Subaru handed a ticket of his game to Azusa. Azusa was confused with his younger brother, "Subaru… this is-"

"That's the ticket to my final competition, I will be working hard to enter the finals and so Azusa-niisan, you too have to fight and get better so that you can come." Subaru looked away embarrassed at saying it so openly.

Azusa understanding what his brother meant, nodded, "I understand Subaru. Don't worry I will definitely come!"

Ema gave Azusa a wrapped gift, "I hope you like it." She smiled sweetly at her older brother.

Azusa opened the wrapped gift and found a knitted scarf inside; the scarf has his initial on it and is soft to touch, "Thank you Ema." Tsubaki teases Ema saying that he too wanted a knitted scarf, making the girl blush and said that maybe she will make for the other siblings as well.

Yusuke and Fuuto handed their gifts together, both look annoyed at this.

"Fuuto, it should be my turn first." Yusuke growled at his little brother.

"Nope it should be me." Fuuto stuck his tongue out at Yusuke.

Azusa stopped them before the fights could escalate, "Ma..ma….calm down both of you."

They both stopped and look away from each other, Azusa opened their gifts and found the same things, manga. "Haha you both think alike." Azusa laughs at his brothers.

Wataru being the youngest handed Azusa some ice-cream coupon, "Here A-kun, let's eat ice-cream when you are better!"

Azusa grin at his youngest brother gift, "Yes wataru, I promise." He and Wataru then made pinky promise.

When the gift session ended they all settled down in nearby chairs and started to talk to one another, none of them avoid the topic of Azusa illness and in all it was a great morning for Azusa. However that moment was disturbed by the arrival of Azusa doctor and Masaomi friend.

"Good Morning Azusa-san." Jun greeted his patient, he came over to the bed, "It's good to see you looking better."

"Morning Jun-sensei." Azusa greets back, "Yes I feel much better."

"It's good to hear that." Jun started to check his patient. He told his patient and his family that Azusa vitals is looking good and because of that his first chemotherapy can proceed without delay. Hearing that, Azusa nervousness came back and unconsciously, he grip Tsubaki's hand tighter. Tsubaki worriedly look at Azusa, and grip his hand back in a way to reassure his brother that he would be there to accompany him every step along the way.

Every other sibling also looks at their ailing brother in sympathy and promise that they too would support him in any way that they could.

"Azusa-san, are there any question that you would like to know about the therapy or anything?" Jun looks at his patient.

Azusa ponders on this question for a while, "How long is the theraphy?"

The doctor nodded at his question, "Yes, for that. It could take 3 to 4 hours and we will be doing it through IV."

"Would he be allowed to go home afterwards?" Kaname voiced his concerns.

"Usually chemos patients would go home after their treatment but I would recommend Azusa-san to stay so that we can monitor his reaction to the drugs and handle it properly." The doctor explains patiently, "And afterwards we can tell you what to expect in the upcoming treatment since he will be resting at home then."

Kaname accepted Jun explanation though he is still anxious about his brother treatment.

"How long would I be staying in the hospital?" Azusa worriedly asks, he hates hospital and want to go out as soon as possible.

The doctor smile apologetically, "Well since we will be doing the treatment tomorrow, you might be released two days after, depends on how your reaction to the treatment." Azusa nodded at this but his anxiousness did not abate.

Jun realized his patient anxiousness and tried to direct his attention to something else. "Oh I smell something nice, is that grilled beef?"

Azusa nodded at him, "Ukyou-nii brought it for me."

"That's smells so good; I suggest you eat something Azusa-san." The doctor said, "The good thing about the treatment is that, you eat what you want."

"Ehh isn't he supposed to watch what he ate?" Tsubaki tilted his head in confussion.

"No, because chemo patient would lose his appetite and therefore we can't force them to eat. So anything he felt eating later should be fulfilled." He smiled reassuringly to his patient twin.

"That sounds good nee~ Azusa." Tsubaki grin so wide like a chesire cat.

Azusa found himself grinning too.

The rest of the day went on smoothly, all the Asahina siblings stayed till visiting hour is over. Just like yesterday, Tsubaki is the one who stayed with Azusa. During the night, Azusa finds himself awake due to his anxiousness for his first treatment. He didn't realize his brother worried eyes watching him from the sofa until Tsubaki spoke.

"What are you thinking Azusa?" Tsubaki sat up on the couch, "You should be resting." He moved to sat at the plastic chair situated beside Azusa's bed.

Azusa was startled by his brother voice, "Tsubaki, I thought you were sleeping." Tsubaki did not answer him but waited for his question to be answered, "I guess I'm a bit worried about tomorrow." Azusa sighed and turned his head to look at the ceiling again.

Tsubaki too is nervous about tomorrow for his brother but he needed to be strong right now for Azusa, softly he run his fingers through his brother hair, "I'm sure there is nothing to worry about Azusa. I'll be there with you and so the others." He softly said to his still-tense brother.

Azusa started to calm down at Tsubaki calming tone and gentle administration, his eyes started to feel heavy, somewhere beside him he heard Tsubaki chuckle and told him to go to sleep. The sudden sleepiness made him obey the voice and he welcomes the peaceful oblivion.

Tsubaki smile softly and continues to brush his brother hair for a few more minutes, although his brother had fallen asleep. He kissed his brother on the forehead and whispers him good night; Azusa stirred but did not wake up. He then went to dim the lights and settle himself on the sofa for some rest. _"Please let everything be alright for tomorrow."_ Was his silent thought before sleep too claims him.

**The next morning. **

Tsubaki woke up to the sound of the door opening slowly, opening his eyes, he saw his eldest brother coming into the room.

Masaomi smile apologetically at Tsubaki as his entrance woke his younger sibling from his rest, "Good morning Tsubaki, Sorry that I wake you up." He softly said, glancing at Azusa while walking towards Tsubaki.

Tsubaki sat up on the couch to allow his brother to sit down next to him, "it's fine." He yawned and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness, "What's up Masa-nii?"

"Nah there is nothing wrong; I just wanted to check up on Azusa." He smiles and strokes his brother hair, making it even messy. Tsubaki glared at his brother playfully but did not make any move to stop his brother.

Azusa stirring broke their attention; Masaomi stood up and approached the bed. "hmm Masa-nii?" Azusa blinks owlishly at his eldest brother, trying to figure out why his brother is in his room.

"Good morning Azusa." He chuckles at his brother confused face and did the same thing he had done to Tsubaki just now.

Masaomi action caused Azusa to be more awake now, unlike Tsubaki, he did not glare at his eldest brother. Just like yesterday, Tsubaki helped his twin to do his morning routine. When they get back into the room, Masaomi had brought them their breakfast. Now Azusa is sitting on the bed, eating his breakfast slowly. His anxiousness has returned and he can't calm down, no matter how Tsubaki and Masaomi tried to calm him.

Jun came in and saw his patient in near having a panic attack. He immediately rushed to Azusa side and told Tsubaki to sit behind his twin and hold him so that Azusa could sit straight. Calmly Jun instructs Azusa to breathe deeply and slowly, and to follow Tsubaki's breathing. After a few minutes, Azusa managed to breathe normally, though he became tired after his panic attack. Tsubaki peered from his brother back, "Are you alright Azusa?"

Azusa tiredly leaned into his brother back, "I'm okay." He turned his attention to his doctor, "When are we going to start it?"

"I was about to tell you that I'm going to start it now, but would you prefer to rest a bit?" Jun gave his patient some option.

Azusa shook his head, "No, let's just get this done and over with."

Jun nodded, and told them that he would be back soon. He went out of the room to prepare Azusa first treatment. Azusa leaned back on his twin, Tsubaki has started to brush his twin hair, seeing that it has a calming effect on him. Masaomi had opted to sit down on the plastic chair beside Azusa's bed.

"The others would be here later."Masaomi told his brother, hopting to cheer him up a bit.

Azusa just nodded a bit at his brother, right now he just want to get his treatment over. Tsubaki throw a worried look at his younger twin then throwing a helpless look at his eldest brother asking him what to do. Masaomi only shakes his head a bit, Tsubaki sigh in frustration and laid his head on his brother head. Masaomi and Tsubaki sat silently in the room, offering silent support to Azusa.

The silnce was broken by Jun arrival with a nurse rolling a tray of medical instruments and medicines. They stopped beside Azusa bed, Jun smiled at his patient trying to calm his clearly anxious patient.

Jun understand his patient uneasiness and tried to be quick. He started by explaining how the procedure is going to be.

"Alright Azusa-kun, before I start the treatment, I will take some of your blood beforehand to be taken to the lab." Receiving a nod from his patient, he quickly did so and set the blood sample on the tray, "Alright, now for the chemo, I would be using IV to administer the drugs." He showed his patient the medical instrument.

Azusa seemed to relaxed a bit seeing the normal IV line, he leaned back to the back. Tsubaki had left to sit next to him on the plastic chair, and squeeze Azusa hand to give some support.

Jun went on explaining about the procedure, "It would take around 3-4 hours to complete the session, during this you might feel nauseous, fatigue, and some people experience headaches." Azusa nodded.

Seeing his patient nod, Jun started by attaching the IV lines to Azusa right arm. Azusa winced when he felt the needle pierce his skin; Tsubaki squeezed his brother hand sympathetically. Jun then proceed on attaching the drugs.

"Alright, I will come back after 3 or 4 hours, but don't hesitate to call me or the nurse if you feel any pain or anything. Feel free to drink and eat something like fruits and crackers, or read to pass your time." Jun pat his patient head before heading out of the room.

"How do you feel?" Tsubaki leans closer to his brother.

"Surprisingly, I feel normal." Azusa said.

"The drugs usually would feel the effects a bit later or you might not have any side effects." Masaomi explained to his brother.

Tsubaki hoped that his brother would escape the side-effect, he does not like to see his brother feeling ill, but he would find soon that his prayer would not come true. Tsubaki started to distract Azusa by asking him what does he want do to.

Azusa shrugged his shoulder, and then he turned to Tsubaki asking him about his job.

"Yeah, its fine the produce is a #%*^ though." Tsubaki said bitterly, remembering what the producer had said about Azusa.

Azusa chuckles at his brother use of language, "What did he do Tsubaki? To make you so pissed like that." He slightly turned his head.

Tsubaki explained what the producer said and told his brother how he would have like to give a piece or two of his mind, making Azusa laugh a bit. Tsubaki find his heart soar when he heard his brother soft laughter.

An hour later, Azusa began to feel the side effects. He groans when he started to feel headache. Tsubaki immediately on alert, "What is it Azusa?" This also caused Masaomi to stand beside Azusa other side.

"Headache." Azusa wanted to massage his temple but his arm feel sluggish, in fact his whole body felt tired. He started to get frustrated when he could not lift his arm.

"Azusa Do you need anything?"Masaomi ask his brother calmly, he could see his brother frustration.

"Head." Is the only thing Azusa said, Tsubaki seemed to understand and began to massage his brother temple gently. Azusa hummed in appreciation.

Two and a half hour have passed and Azusa is getting even crankier because of the side-effects. Not only it is fatigue and headache but now he started to feel nauseous.

Azusa whimpered when he felt himself being attack with a strong bout of nausea, he closed his eyes and tried to focus on getting rid the uneasiness in his stomach. Tsubaki hated seeing his brother in this situation, he watches his twin face contorted into discomfort because of the side-effects of the drugs. He strokes his brother hair gently and gently whispers words of comfort, "Ssshh Azusa, it will be over soon." He gently caresses his brother cheek, and is awarded by his brother's eyes locking into his.

"I don't feel well Tsubaki." Azusa moaned, he wanted to sleep but the side-effects is causing him to stay awake, keeping him in the vicious cycle of nausea and headache.

"Soon dear brother." Tsubaki did not have the heart to tell his brother that there is still another hour before the session ends. He cupped his brother cheek and smile gently at him, "You are so brave Azusa, I'm so proud." He encouraged his brother, getting a bit of smile from him.

Masaomi went out in search of his friend and senor to inform him of Azusa condition, he too is in distress seeing his brother condition. Tsubaki did not realize his eldest brother had left the room; his attention is solely on his ailing Azusa.

Azusa started to cry when he felt the side-effects is not subsiding in fact, he felt much worse. "Tsubaki, no more." Azusa rasped and looked at his twin with tear in his eyes, pleading at his brother to help him.

Tsubaki choked back a sob when he saw his brother teary eyes, "I'm sorry Azusa, just a bit more. 10 more minutes, I promise." He wiped his brother tears and land a gently kiss on his head.

Azusa felt that it is the longest ten minutes he has ever felt in his life, he has started to close his eyes hoping by doing it, he could feel better. He could faintly hear his brother comforting voice and his gently caress on his head but everything is a blur if one is in pain.

Tsubaki also have tears running down his face, seeing his brother reduced this state made his heart hurt. He keep telling his brother how brave he is, how proud he is of him, and continue to stroke his brother hair hoping to soothe him even just a bit. He did not realize his eldest brother had come back worth Jun in tow until they are standing opposite him. Tsubaki glared at the doctor, blaming him for Azusa state. Jun quickly removed the IV lines and the now empty bags.

Azusa opened his eyes when he felt someone removed the IV, he couldn't help but feel relieved seeing he would not be put through that kind of situation any longer.

"Are you feeling any pain Azusa-kun?" Jun watched his patient, ignoring Tsubaki glare.

"head…ache…tired…doesn't…feel…good." Azusa whisper, he gripped Tsubaki hand tighter, as if it could ease his pain. He felt his brother squeezed back.

Jun nodded, "I would have the nurse gave you some anti-nausea medicine, hopefully that would make you feel much better." He called the nurse and told her what to do, "Please try to rest, it would make you feel much better." He left together with the nurse after she administers the medicine.

True to the doctor words, the medicine worked like wonders. His nauseas started to abate although he still have headache and he feels so tired that he did not have the strength to lift up his arms.

"Are you feeling better Azusa?" Tsubaki quiet voice brought Azusa out of his musing,

Azusa turned his head slightly and slowly, so not to make his headache worsen, "Stomach feels better."

Tsubaki is glad to hear that, "Would you like a bit of water Azusa?" He receive a nod, he received a glass with straw from Masaomi just as he was about to fetch them. He let Azusa sipped the water slowly and when he finished he hands the glass back at his eldest brother.

"Would you like to try to sleep?" Tsubaki resume his previous position and storke his brother hair again.

Azusa only nod at Tsubaki suggestion, he close his eyes hoping to catch some sleep now that he feels a bit better. It did not take long though, his fatigue and his brother gentle hands made sleep come easier. Tsubaki is glad that his brother is able to sleep; hopefully he would feel much better once he has some rest. He keeps on watching his brother face while keeping his gentle administration.

Masaomi watched both of his brothers with proud eyes, he was very worried about Azusa but his worries abated when he saw Tsubaki gentle and calm figure just now. His phone vibrated and he flipped his phone open to see messages from his siblings asking about Azusa condition. Masaomi had told them to postpone their visits since he did not want to overcrowd Azusa during his treatment and told his other siblings to come a bit later.

* * *

That's it for now people, how is it? You know the drill, please review and tell me ideas! I hope I did not make Azusa and Tsubaki into OC's because I guess when you are out into that kind of situation; you would crumble and cry because you feel sick. I too know from experience that watching someone you care feeling sick and ill could make you cry and stuff… Oh and about the chemo, I did some research and AkaiTenshi has been very helpful by telling me about the treatment (Thank you Girl!) but by no means I'm a Pro so if I get things wrong or something do forgive me and just pretend that it's done like that here in brother conflict world. well again please review, you know that it would motivate me! See you soon!


End file.
